Birthmark
by Kuronique Misaki
Summary: What if Zac had an adopted sister who was actually Rita's long lost daughter? Read to find out
1. The Prophecy

**Hey everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids or some of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians reference quotes. This is a preview of the story.**

At first I didn't believe it either. But mermaids are real, and sometimes these mermaids have children with humans called _eterothaleís._ I'm the first to exist in 500 years. My name is Blair Blakely. This is my story. And it all begins with a 500 year old prophecy:

_2 nations shall conceive a child, born from sea and land_

_Who shall reach 14 against a demand_

_And to see her mother's pod in endless fear_

_For the boy's soul, cursed weapon shall nearly cost dear_

_A single choice shall result in the betrayal of a friend _

_Mako Island to preserve or end_

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review on the story so far. This is just a preview so be sure to review! Oh, and whoever can decipher the first 2 lines of the prophecy, will receive a PM messaging saying whether you are correct or not. **


	2. Outcasts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids or some of the H20: just add water reference quotes. **

I was packing my bags to accompany my brother, well adoptive brother Zac and his bestie Cam on their camping trip. My adoptive parents said that I should go with them, because for some reason, they said it would give us "bonding time." The idea of bringing his little sister to a boys trip-out was a little weird for Zac. But believe me; Zac didn't know the half of the meaning of the word, "weird." All my childhood, weird things seem to happen to me. Things that are connected to fish, water and the sea. My best friend, Stephanie who is a science pro. said that's it's all because of some weird genetic mutation, that seemed to translate into puberty. What was happening to me, you may ask? It's pretty much what happens when you add fish DNA to human puberty. For me, it's the worst stage, _anyone_ could ever get. For example, instead of getting zits, I got golden scales on my legs. Now I didn't really know how this "puberty" was even possible, but when things went fishy-in my case, quite literally, it kind of helped if you could blame it on something. And for me things went mondo-bizarro, a lot.

"You ready sis?" called Zac. "Yeah!" "Let's go then!"

To me, Zac is the big-league swimmer, which he kinda was, before "The Incident" happened. Just as I was going downstairs, with my backpack slung over my short, curly dark red hair. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am the only one in my adoptive family who has red hair and is Australian-American. On that note, I went into the dining room and hugged my other parents good bye.

"Do I have to go?" I asked. "You'll be fine Blair." My adoptive mother, Teresa Blakely said. (**A.N I don't know what Mrs. Blakely's first name is, so just go with it)** "There's nothing wrong with spending time with your brother Blair." My adoptive father, Rob Blakely said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

I really wished he had never said that. Because starting tonight, my life and my brothers' were going to change… forever. I then exited the house, ventured onto the jetty and hopped onto the boat. We then took off, sailing into the Pacific Ocean, toward Mako Island.

Half-an-hour later, we arrived near there. I looked into the water. I remember how it all started like it was yesterday…

_Flashback: Age 6_

_Blair is in her friend Stephanie's room, it's all sciency. Stephanie looks through a microscope to look at Blair's blood cells, and finds quite a fishy secret about her international friend. _

"_Well? What did you find out Steph?" Rosalina, another one of Blair's besties asked._

"_This doesn't seem possible." She replies shocked. "What is it? What's wrong?" the 6 year old Blair asked. "Based on all of our observations, your cellular make-up is actually a morph-genus blend of human and fish DNA." _

"_Wait, are you saying…"_

"_You're not entirely human Blair. That's why you can breathe underwater. In fact, you are a half-human, half-fish… mutant!"_

_Blair stood in silence before screaming "WHAT?!"_

_End of flashback._

"Hey Blair, you OK?" Cam's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yeah I'm good."

"We're here." Zac announced. The boat then arrived 20 meters away from the beach. Zac threw the anchor into the water. "What are you doing?" he asked Cam, who was preparing to fish. "What does it look like I'm doing?" "You won't catch anything." "You my friend are just worried I'll catch something before you do, right in front of your sister's eyes."

Worried, he turns to me, whom wasn't paying attention to what was going on. I raise an eyebrow. "Game on." he declares.

Cam and Zac are on one of their little competitions, **again**. But I failed to notice that there were 2 mermaids, behind my boat, 2 mermaids who I would soon make as "frenemies" (**A.N I don't know how to spell that word, so just go with it.)**

"Get the net! Get the net!" Cam exclaims. Zac and Cam are pulling a fish in the net and taking it onto the boat.

Seafood to me? Blech! Yes, people I, Blair Blakely, a fish hybrid, **hate **seafood. I know right? A mermaid who hates seafood? Yes, I'm aware of the irony! You see, ever since I found out I was "part fish", eating seafood has always felt like I was eating myself. I know, that's deep.

We then sail onto the shores of Mako Island, and raced toward the forest. And that's when I heard it or him.

_Be prepared_. A voice in my head spoke. _Everything is about to change._

"Did you hear that?" I asked Zac and Cam. "Hear what?" Zac replied. "Nothing." I said. We continued forward. I would only know in the later future who's that voice belonged to. And that message was only the beginning of a slippery slope of insanity. Metaphorically speaking. What I didn't notice that there was a mermaid, who I would later get to know more in the future, was watching me with a smile. _It's time she knew she's not alone. Tonight, the prophecy continues to be fulfilled._ she thought.

We arrived at a large patch of dry land. It seemed perfect to stay for a couple of days. "Perfect."

I then decided to go hunting for plants or weeds. I had heard rumors that this place grew very good onions. After a couple of minutes, to my surprise, I did actually find onions. They were just ripe enough for tonight's dinner. I arrived back at camp to see Zac and Cam dining on fish. It took all of my will power.

"I'm back!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Where have you been?" Zac said worried. Oops. I realized I had lost track of time. It was dark "Hunting for some vitamin, whatever it is in these onions." "Where'd you get onions?" Cam asked. "I've been looking."

I sat down and ate some of the onions, trying not to look at the fried fish. If I would have, I definently would have hurled. "I'm going to crash." I heard Cam say. "Me too." I then place the onions down and snuggle into a deep sleep.

_The nightmare_:

_I am standing on a boat with my family and friends. I blink and no one is there. Suddenly the boat is flooding. The doors are trapped I call out for help. Suddenly I try to radio the Coast Guard, but as I call for help, I hear a voice: "When you wake go to the ocean. The pod will help you. They'll know what to do" It was a woman's voice. I sit down and try to breathe in the water, but I could not. That's when just as I start to black out, I feel a strange feeling in my legs. As if they are being mega-glued and stuck. That's when I look down and see a golden tail. I am about to freak out when I enter a different dream. I am but a small infant falling out of a woman's reach in an airplane. I hear her scream "No! Thalassa!" I fall about 100 feet before landing on the ocean's surface. I could hear every bone in my body breaking. I start to black out, but that's when I am grabbed by another woman's arms and I see a flash of blue light coming from a ring. I could swear it was moon light and it felt like I was being bathed in it. I feel myself getting better. _

I wake up shaking in cold sweat. My "magic ring" was glowing like, crazy. What is this magic ring you ask? Well I lost my real parents in a plane crash when I was a baby. This ring was all I had left of my mother. Only later would I come to realize that one of my parents wasn't dead and who she was would come as the biggest surprise of all.

Following the mystery woman's advice from my dream, I run to the shore and dive in the water. I then feel a strong tingling, like I'm becoming a current or stream. I look down and I realize my legs were gone, and there was a long golden tail. I scream and then I feel a powerful surge, kind of like a strong breeze. I then look up and I realize I'm underwater and I can breathe again. I then feel arms grabbing me and I hear young girl's voice: "C'mon help her." I then break through the surface, breathing heavily, partly because I'm freaking out that I just grew a giant fin, and partly because I'm surrounded by other mermaids. "Who are you?" I ask a blond haired mermaid. "Aquata" she replies. "Everything's ok." "I had the strangest dream. Like I was dying." "What's your name?" Aquata asks me. "What's your nationality? How old are you?" I hear 2 other mermaids ask. "I'm Blair. I'm Australian-American. And I'm 14." I reply. I sort of regret answering the questions, because as soon as the last words escape my mouth, there is a dead-panned silence. Then I hear whispers of fear the only ones I could catch are: "An eterothaleís", "No one's seen one for 500 years.", "Isn't her kind supposed to reach the final stage of their transformations at 16?", "Could she be our salvation or the cause of our destruction?"

"What's going on?" I finally ask. There is another silence. "Blair" Aquata speaks up. "I know how frightened you must be. It's totally normal for an eterothaleís to get their transformations. It just usually happens a little later than your age. Are you aware of your transformations that took place in your childhood?" I nod reluctantly. "That's enough for now, Aquata." I hear a voice behind me say. I see a beautiful mermaid swim towards the pod. She had dark red hair, she had hazel eyes, and she looked like one of those supermodels you saw in a magazine. "Hi?" I said. "Hello Blair." She greets warmly. "How do you know me/" I ask scared. "I've been watching you for quite some time." "What's an eterothaleís?" I asked. "It's a… what do you humans call it? Oh! Type of hybrid that is a combination of humans and mermaids." "Well that explains a lot." I meekly say. "Now, you have to go." "I just got here." "I know, but now you are in danger and the less you know, the less danger you're in." "What are you talking about? What's going on?" "You have to go."

She then leads me to the shore, and waves goodbye before ducking her head under the water. As I pull myself onto the shore, I surprisingly see my brother all wet and lying on the sandy floor of the beach. How did he get there? I didn't have time to find out, because I blacked out… for real this time.

I wake up to my brother shaking me. "Blair, you OK?" he asks. "Yeah!" "I'm fine." "What are you doing out here sleeping on the beach? You were supposed to stay with me in the tent next to mine and Zac's." I hear Cam say sternly. "Let's get back to camp, Zac dosen't look to good."

We headed back to camp. Even after about 9 hours of no tail, having legs felt weird. Cam was pouring a canteen of water into Zac's cup. Mine was already full. I looked at it and even though I was thirsty, the water didn't seem so refreshing.

"Guys you looked awful." Cam says with concern. "Thanks." Zac says. "Where'd you sleep? Do you even remember?" "I don't really remember anything of last night." I say. "Well then how'd you get from your tent to the beach?" Zac asks. "She must have been sleepwalking." Cam theorizes. "Cam, I've known Blair since I was a 3 year old and not once has she ever slept-walk." Zac explains. "But enough about me." I say to change the subject. "What's new with you, Zac?" "I remember walking off to take a leak. I saw a light."

"Last night was a full moon."

"No. Not moonlight, like a weird glow. There were rocks, and when I moved closer, there was this cave. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on the beach."

There was a dead-panned silence, until Zac spoke up.

"You two don't believe me."

"Nope." Cam replies.

I spoke, "Sounds like someone's got a case of the camping heebie-jeebies."

"The what?"

"Never mind."

"Come on, I'll show you guys where it is." Zac announces.

"5 bucks says he's coocko-la-bonza." I whisper to Cam. "You're on."

We arrive at this boulder mass of rocks. No cave to be seen, not even in a bird's eye view.

"There was an opening here, a cave." Zac says, confused. "You must be out of your mind big bro, because I don't see any cave here." I reply. "Oh and Cam, that'll be 5 bucks." Cam places the bill on my hand.

"You bet on this Blair?" He asks. "What, is that wrong?"

"Maybe you dreamed it." Cam hypothesizes. "I know what I saw." Zac says. "Not from where we stand." I point out. Not going to lie, giving my brother that burn felt pretty good, then again, it's a family thing. Siblings must be siblings, even if they are not related by blood.

We walked back to camp. I was so glad I didn't tell them what **really **happened. That would have been a disaster. I needed to get out of there. I had just about enough crazy for one day, or night. To my luck, I see Zac packing the bags. I reluctantly copied him and packed my stuff.

1 hour later we arrived back to my houses jetty. Home sweet home. Someone once said, "Home is where you hang your hat." I, this case, home is where I hung my towel. I rushed to my room and turned on the water in my bath. I then got myself in and after 25 seconds, there was a golden tail replacing my legs, and a bronze bikini top replacing my shirt. My phone was on the stand next to the bath, so I grabbed it and called all of my besties to come here. The only ones I could truly trust with my changes. Helen, the rouge one. Rosalina, the impulsive, smart-aleck one, and Stephanie, the smart one. They were the only 3 girls who had helped me cope through my years of changing. They can be stubborn and loud, very, very loud. They are also overbearing, and they are a little bit of troublemakers. They are the best of friends I have ever had.

"Girls?" I ask on the phone. "Yes?" they all answer. "You need to get over here. Boy do I have a story to tell you!" I then managed to get myself dry and prepared myself for their reaction.

Line break…

After I told them the whole story, I expected their reactions to be speaking random stuff, instead they just stood there, staring at me like I had 2 heads. "Let me get this straight. You met some mermaids, you grow this tail, 25 seconds after contact with water and your brother is now a psycho?" Rosalina asks. "Yes, yes, and no." I reply. "Mermaids? Come on Blair!" Stephanie exclaims. "Do you have a better explanation Steph?" Helen asked. "Yes. There's uh… then it's a… and then that makes… voila!" "Oh 'cause that made **way** more sense then what I said!" I say. "Look, over the years I have had changes. First I breathe underwater, then I can talk to dolphins, then scales appearing on my legs, then growing fins on my feet, then I get super powers and now a tail. Almost exactly what happened to Cody from that movie, _The Thirteenth Year_."

"C'mon Blair. Do you really think that you're a…" "Yep, I'm a fish-girl." "This explains a lot."

"But what does all of this mean?" asks Rosalina. "I mean the second dream?" "What about it?" I ask. "Think about it Blair. Your parents died in a plane crash and all of your nightmares, including this particular one start off with you falling out of an airplane. Coincidence? I think not!"

"This isn't a joke Rosalina." Helen states. "We've got to keep this a secret." We know that Helen." Stephanie says. "I know that, but Blair here, now that she has a mermaid's tail, she could end up dissected or in a display tank or something."

"Whatever happens girls we're in this together." Stephanie says. "This doesn't mean we're married does it?" Rosalina asks. We giggle. "Now that was actually funny, Wise Chick." Helen says, chuckling.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review!**


	3. Getting Legs: In Blair's Vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids or some of the H20: just add water reference quotes. **

Rita's POV

I was due to come down to my secret entrance to the sea. My sister, Adreena had given me a message to meet her. And by message, I meant by a dolphin telling me it. Luckily, I could speak their language.

I am in the pool in mermaid form and suddenly, Adreena appears. I give her a hug. "You've come back!" I exclaim. I am just full of happiness at the moment. Suddenly Adreena's face turns into a frown. "Sister what is the matter and why aren't you with the pod?" I ask, worried. "Sister," she answers. "I'm here to tell you the truth." "What truth?" "It's about your daughter." That struck a nerve. My daughter was Thalassa Santos. My baby girl who died in a plane crash 14 years ago.

"My daughter's gone!" I exclaim holding back tears. "No." she says. "She's still alive. I healed her when she fell that drop 14 years ago." "WHAT?!" "Sister, I know how hard this is." "How is she?" "She's fine. She's living with a nice family. Her name is Blair." Blair Blakely? Zac's adopted sister? My soon-to-be new student? This was a lot to process. I just found out that my baby girl who supposedly died in a plane crash, was alive and living with one of my students all this time. My Thalassa was gone but not dead. "Adreena?" "Yes?" "If she is alive does that mean…" "Yes, the prophecy continues to be fulfilled. "

The prophecy. That cursed 500 year old prophecy that got my husband killed.

"Adreena, you have to tell me how to stop it." I plead. "Nothing can be done. The promise of your daughter's birth was absolute." "I don't believe you. There **has** to be a way! I don't want her to choose this fate. I don't want her to suffer. Sister, I'm still afraid for her."

"Thalassa forever had the love of the pod. Even knowing what she must choose. But not knowing what that choice will bring. It was too late for her. Just as it was too late for her father's life."

That definently struck a chord. My husband, Harry Santos died in the plane crash for real, for trying to save me and Thalassa.

With that said, she gave me a hug and swam off into the distance. I was left in my pool, still in shock, but crying a little.

Blair's POV

I wake up that morning, still feeling weird. 5 days have passed since I first popped a tail. The first thing that comes to mind, is… a bath. Ever since I "became a fully-fledged mermaid" I've had a strange desire to swim. For some reason, having a tail in the water felt perfectly natural. Having a tail on land? It just felt weird and stuck. I walk up to my bathroom, and turn on the bath. I even add some bubble spray in for some extra sparkle. I've always had an obsession for sparkly and shiny things. Maybe it came with the scales. After the bath is full, I ponder for a second. The water is there, subtle as a baby seal sleeping. I unchanged and get in the water. For the first 25 seconds I feel fine, before the strong tingling comes back and I could swear for a second, I was **made **of water. A golden tail and my bikini appear. It felt a little strange, having your legs fused together and then growing into a giant fin. I stayed there for 20 minutes thinking about this change, and what I could do. If dolphins could swim for miles, so can I. I could swim all the way to Hawaii.

I heard knocking on the door. "Blair?" It was Teresa's voice. Oh man. If she sees me like this, I'm dunzo. Thinking quickly, I telekinetically lock the door and turn on the shower. Oh by the way, I forgot to mention. I have super powers. I can control water, heat water and freeze water. I also can control the weather, turn invisible, I have superspeed swimming, I can talk to fish, and I have something I like to call The Voice. If you've read mermaid myths, you might have read how mermaids or sirens used to use their voices to lure sailors to their deaths. I don't use The Voice to do that. If I use just amount of power, I can make other's do what I say. Literally!

"Yeah?" I reply meekly. "You're friends are here." Oh darn. I forgot that my besties were coming to hang out. "I'll be out in a minute, once I'm done with my shower!" "Ok!"

Score! She bought it. I then heated my bath, so the water and my tail would dry up and I turned off the shower. Within seconds, once the steam cleared up, I had legs once again. I got out of the bathroom, got changed in clothes, and rushed down stairs

Line Break….

"So whatcha wanna do?" asked Helen. "I say home-made face-lifts!" Proclaimed Stephanie. "I'll get the moisturizer." said Rosalina. "Not for me." I say. "Why?" "I'm in a jealousy alert of the highest order for my age. I can't use moisturizer, 'cause it's mainly water. I **can't **moisturize ever again!" "So?" asks Helen. "My skin will be dry and wrinkly! I'll be a geriatric by the time I'm 21!" "It's not like you ever had a skin problem!" "Remember my scales on my legs?" "I meant acne!"

"See?" Rosalina asks. "See how bad this is? We have to tell someone! Our parents a doctor, the police."

"And then have me end up labeled as a **what**, not a **who**?" I ask. "No way, José."

"Blair's right Rosalina." Stephanie says. "We can't tell anyone." "Not even Zac?" "No, not him." "But I'm sure he'll understand. He's a nice guy" I wish I had told him, but back then I was completely unaware of the fact that my brother was a merman and he didn't know his little sister was a mermaid.

"Not this one too." I add on. "It's just too dangerous, people won't understand. I could be locked up."

"Why would you be locked up?"

"Because I'm different. Because I can do things other girls can't do. Because they may be scared of me. Think of the pod I saw the other night. How do you picture them on the run from human scientists who want to capture them or dissect them?"

"Ok." Rosalina says. "I won't say a word."

Line Break…

We're in the kitchen and no one is in the house. My brother Zac is on lifeguard duty with Cam. And my parents just left for grocery shopping.

"I just have one question. Why me? I didn't ask for any of this to happen." I say as I levitate a large drop of water and I catch it with my mouth.

"Well say goodbye for it to go all away 'cause you're a mer-freak now. No offense." Helen says. "Non taken."

"You're just unbelievable, girl. I mean look at yourself!" Stephanie exclaims. "You're drinking water from mid-air! Anyone else would love to be able to do that! You've got these amazing gifts and all you do is whine, whine, and whine! I don't even have a tail!"

"The point?" I ask. "The point is Blair Blakely, is that you are a living dream come true of what most 6 year old girls dream of being: A mermaid!"

"I know how she feels, I don't want to hang around with me sometimes." Helen says.

"You wanna go swimming?" Rosalina says. "Sure!" Everyone but me says.

"Blair aren't you coming?" "No." "Why not?" "I don't want to make you all jealous when I swim with my tail."

"Blair, we've known since forever, we've seen your changes, and we're still not freaking out." Rosalina points out.

"What she means to say is, is that no matter what you are, we're your friends, and will never abandon you." Helen says.

I ponder for a minute. Was it really worth it? Swimming with humans? Regular humans who've never swam with flippers for feet? They are my friends but, I needed to be careful of witnesses.

"Sure, I'll go."

Line break….

It's been 20 minutes of swimming and we're done. We're in my room. We've watched a movie, pigged out on ice cream. And we've had a laughs.

I am glad my friends are still here for me. But I still worry. How long can I keep my secret hidden, even with my BFF's to back me up? How long will it be before I make a wrong move and then everyone knows? When that happens, how long will it be before they come for that pod I met. I couldn't help but there was something about that red-haired mermaid, that seemed familiar, that went for the pod as well. Only in the future would the first part of my bunch of questions be answered.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review!**


	4. Meeting Rita:In Blair's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids or some of the H20: just add water reference quotes. **

I was in my room getting dressed for my first day of school. High school as a matter of fact. Ugh. I always ask myself: What is the meaning of all this…**work?** This by the way, is the nastiest 4-letter word of the English language. I had already set out my clothes: A blue/white striped shirt, blue pants, and black boots. Yes, I have a rebellious sense of fashion, thank you very much. Anyways, I am about to head downstairs to have breakfast, when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID, and it's Helen.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Guess you're feeling a tad nervous huh?" she asks. "Just another first day of school. Well high school in my case." "I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the mermaid thing. What if you get splashed and turned into a swordfish?" "Good point."

That's when Rosalina got on the same line as us.

"How is Ariel here going to get splashed?" she asks. "School's a danger zone, there's a kajillion ways." I point out. "Name one for moi." "Water fountains for example, I mean drinking and the actual fountains. Sweat?" "Don't stress girl." "I'm not stressed. Just worried." "Cool. Let's go to the café, we were supposed to be there. Besides, your brother's going to give you some 411 on Suncoast High."

Oh dang. I forgot that I was supposed to meet Zac so that he could give me a little orientation of what the freshmen have to go through in high school.

10 minutes later, I arrive at the café, to come across a very weird sight: My brother eating prawns. I know that he ate fish on that camping trip, but this was a little strange. But believe this was only the beginning of my very strange first day of high school. I walk past 3 girls, who were looking at my brother. If only I knew, that those girls were looking at my brother… for a reason. I sat down with Evie. "Hey." I said to her. "Hey Blair." "What's up little sis." My brother said, with a mouthful of prawns. When I saw him eat one, I nearly gagged. "You ok?" asked Cam. "Yeah, I just hate seafood." "You know, I've never actually met anyone who hates fish so much." Evie spoke. "You already have, sister." After Zac gave me a little orientation about what the first day of high school is, my best friends came in and sat with me. That's when a black haired girl, who I would soon learn her name to be Nixie, came over to me.

"That's a lovely ring you have on there." she says. "I'm Nixie." "Thanks. I'm Blair." "Wherever did you get it?" "It was my mothers." She looks at me with suspicion within her eyes. "Your mother's?" "I lost her and my father in a plane accident. This ring is all I have left of my birth mom." "Your birth mom?" "I'm adopted." "Oh. Speaking of which, your accent. It doesn't sound like it's from Australia." "It's not. My mom was Australian and my dad was American (**A.N I know that in the original TV series, Harry was Australian, just go with it)**." "So you're not Australian?" "Oh I am an Australian, I just wasn't born here. I was born in the United States."

Just as she is about to ask me more questions, Stephanie pulls me away from her and says that she's probably some news reporter, because she reminded us about one person who can get under our skin by being curious: Evie. But for now, school was to start in 20 minutes and we needed to get there on foot now.

Line break….

We arrive there just at the nick of time. Suncoast High School. My cage in a fiery pit of homework and tests. This was it. Time to grow up. We entered to the Hall of Doom, also known as the locker area. We had already known where they were, and as usual, fate put us next to each other. But for some reason, fate put our lockers, next to Zac, Cam, Evie, and her friend, Carly. We unpacked our stuff, and we had Health first period. Great. Terrific. I just started high school, and I had the world's most reminding subject as my first class. (**Sorry people who like health class.)**

Line break…

We were at lunch after Math class. Torture it was, math. It just gives me headaches thinking about math. Plus to make me more complainable, I couldn't understand a single equation of Calculus. I was talking to my friends about some rumors that they heard about Suncoast. Helen said that she heard rumors of the sophomore bio. lab having mutants to dissect, part frog, part tuna, all cannibals. Rosalina heard that the basketball court used to be flooded when it rained due to poor roofing. Helen heard that some of Australia's best singers went here as students, but dropped out at 16. I told them that the one rumor I heard that was actually true: In the trophy case, there was a picture of a baby girl that I could swear almost looked like me. There was a plaque saying, _In loving memory of Thalassa Santos, daughter of Rita Santos_. Below the plaque was a birth and death date. A weird thing was that Rita's dead daughter was born on the same day and the same time as my birthday. I had a serious déjà vu feeling there about that name, Thalassa. Not only that but I almost bumped into Principal Santos before 4th period. Instead of being mad, she just smiled and said "Carry on. Oh and Blair? Good luck." I couldn't understand what she was talking about. But what really surprised me is that when I first met her at the high school's open house, it was almost I met her once. If only I knew back then, that I had a stronger connection to Thalassa Santos than I had ever dreamed. Or remembered.

That's when things took a turn down Weirdsville. "Uh Blair. You might wanna take a look at your ring." Rosalina points out. I look down to my ring, only to find it glowing. Then I notice Zac looking a little green. Could I have been doing this? Was my magic ring doing this? I didn't have time to figure it out, because a water fountain behind me exploded and lunged toward me. I tried to run away from it, but I could swear for one second, it seemed to follow me. I closed my eyes for a second, and I felt a ton of water dumped on me. I took a second to realize that I was wet, and I needed to get dry. And fast. I ran for cover, and found a storage room. Luckily it wasn't locked. But unfortunately, bad luck seemed to catch up to me. I couldn't stand anymore, because I didn't have legs anymore. I only had my golden tail back. _This is not my day._

I think to myself. I look around and then I see a paper towel roll. I try to grab for it but I could not reach it, for obvious reasons. I then realized, that I had super powers, such as heating things. Duh! I put my hand over my tail, and concentrated on heating. Sure enough my tail starts to heat up. After a few seconds of trying to see through the fog, I see myself in my clothes.

"Blair? Blair where are you?" I hear Evie's voice. Great. Just what I needed. An investigation. I stood up, and got out of the room. "Blair!" I hear Zac. "I'm fine Zac." I say before running off to find my friends. Sure enough, I find them.

"That was way too close." Stephanie says. "We are **not **using that ring in school ever again." "It wasn't me!" I cried out. "Blair, who else in this school has a magic ring?" "Maybe you just lost control." "I've been trying to control my powers since I was 10." "Maybe you just need more practice." Helen said. Maybe she was right. Maybe I did make a false move by accident. History has certainly shown that even the most trained person, can make a mistake from time to time.

Line break….

We arrived back at my house to my room.

"Wow!" Rosalina says. "What a day. How many people get to have a first day of school like that? That was epic!"

"Epic?" I ask. "It was out of control!" "She's right Rosie." Helen says. "Blair here is s**o **lucky she didn't get caught!" "What did happen with that fountain? What were you doing with that ring of yours?" Stephanie asks, turning towards me. "Nothing." "Your ring was glowing at random." "It usually doesn't do that. Oh, and I smoothed ting over with Zac. Drama over."

"This has been one strange day." Helen says. "Now I've got homework. Anybody else got any?" We all raise our hands. "Let's finish today by doing some!" Stephanie announces.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review!**


	5. Lyla Alone: Blair's version

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids or some of the H20: just add water reference quotes. **

I am under the water, swimming like a free shark. I could hear dolphins squealing in happiness, their squeals to me indicated that I was like a distant cousin to them, well I am, sort of. I wasn't swimming here for fun. I was swimming here to test how long I could hold my breath for. After what seemed like an eternity, I rose up to the surface. I swam near my silver tinny, which is a kind of boat, but it's made of tin. Did I get to the middle of nowhere in a boat? As if. I tried that once before, and I ended up on the bottom flapping around with a tail, and I was almost sighted by some fishermen. And let me tell you I was** not** in the mood for being on their menued catch. So how did I get the boat here without actually steering it? Simple. I swam underneath it and used my cool water powers to move the boat with me.

I look at my watch and stopped it. On the watch was my new personnel best: 45 minutes! I had held my breath 10 minutes better than my other best time! My life is getting pretty crazy, in a good way.

Suddenly my phone rings. I pick it up and I notice the caller ID is my adoptive moms'. I answer

"Hello?" "Hello Blair. I've decided what time the party should take place." "What party?" "The party we have every year, you know the one with the sleepovers, the food fights, the movie nights." "Wait, are we talking about the one that has a lot of drinks?" "Yes." "Oh then, I've changed my mind." "What do you mean?" "I don't want the party to happen." "Blair, this is a tradition in the modern teenage girl society." _So, I'm not really one of them._ I think.

"I know but, right now, I just don't see how I can do it this year." "Blair, just give it one more try, if you don't like it, we can cancel next year's ok?" "I'll think about it." I hang up.

Oh man. I had totally forgotten about the sleepover party I had every year. I needed to get back on land, and fast. So I put the phone in my bag, and swam, concentrating on the boat, as I move it with my mind.

Line break…

Stephanie and the rest of the girls are in my tree house. Yes, I still have one, at least it gives me and my friends some privacy. Stephanie was trying to determine which liquids won't turn me into a fish. I forgot the other ones, but I remember one of them being vegetable oil.

"I really don't think so Zac. Ok bye." "Was that about the party again?" asks Rosalina. "Yep." "I still don't understand. Why throw the biggest girl's-night-in away?" Helen asks. "One there's going to be a lot of drinks, and two there will be slip ups. See my point?" "At least you have 25 seconds before you turn into a goldfish. When was this party supposed to be?" "Tonight." "So why are you making last-minute changes?" "I don't. I plan this thing 12 hours before it actually happens."

"You know why you don't wanna have this party?" Helen asks. "It's because you're scared."

"I am not!" "Yes you are. You're scared you're gonna expose yourself, and you're too scared to even have this party. It's just for one night." "She's right." Stephanie says out loud. There was a dead silence. We/I had never seen the brains agree with the attitude girl. "What was that?" I ask. "There's no way you're getting me to repeat that."

I think for a moment. Was it really worth it to have the party? I mean, it's not like not having this sleepover was the end of the world. But then again, I have lived as an eterothaleís for 13 years. I can't be afraid of every single drop of water I see. I then pulled out the phone and called Teresa.

"Teresa. Hi." "What is it?" "I need you to start texting or e-mailing the invitations. The party's on.""Oh that's great! I'll get to it right away." "Ok thanks."

Line break…

Everything was set up. Zac was sleeping over at Cam's, thank goodness. And the guests were not due to arrive until in 10 minutes. The pizza was hot, the ice cream was cold, and the popcorn was popped. Rosalina put up tons of decorations. Stephanie baked her famous 8 layer cake with 3 kinds of frosting. And Stephanie assembled a traditional game of Truth-and-Dare, the scary version. There was also going to be talks of boys and lots of music. My adoptive mom even made her famous Zac-shaped-piñata. It feels good to smack it. Don't ask me why. It's a sibling thing.

Line Break…

20 minutes later, what was once a living room, was now a room full of girls. If Zac were here, we'll… I don't even want to think about it. Every nook in the room was filled with freshman girls from Suncoast High. Some of them were sophomores, few of them juniors! Music was playing, we had whacked the Zac Piñata, and we had done make-up/manicure/pedicures, (even though Helen gagged on the thought of it, she is a tomboy after all.)

I looked around, and I saw one of the girls, Irene Matthews shake the kool-aid box. "What's up?" I ask. "It's about empty." "I'll get some more." Just as I grab the box, a trickle of left-over Kool-aid leaks onto my hand. Thinking quickly I sprinted upstairs to my room and shut the door. I try to get the water off but then I fall down. Only realize that I was stuck in a tail-**again**. I then hear knocking at the door. "Blair you ok?" It's Victoria Khrual. Great. Perfect. Just what I actually needed. Witnesses to the live little mermaid in action. I locked the door using my powers. I would use steam powers but, the last time I did, Helen says that she saw steam coming out of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." "Come out then." "In a bit." "Come one Blair." I just remembered. Victoria was that type of 9th grader, who did not take no for an answer. Last time someone did back in 8th grade, let's just say he got his most embarrassing secrets revealed. Trust me that was not a pretty thing to hear. "I'm counting to 3 girl, then I'm knocking this door down." Oh dang, I forgot she was a boxing pro. That's when I have no other option. I have to use The Voice. This has to be one of the most idiotic plans I have ever come up with, and I'm only using this power in case of an emergency, in which this minute is one. _Here goes nothing._ I think. I unlock the door with my powers and Victoria opens it. Her jaw drops the minute she sees me.

"You're a mer…mer…" She is cut off because I lock up her lips. I then use every amount of power in my voice while I'm heating my tail. _You will go. You won't remember any of what you saw in this room. You're going back to the living room. You will say that I am fine and I had to go get some more pillows. You will go now._ Victoria's expression is blank. As soon as she finally blinks, I stand up. "You had to go get some pillows didn't you?" She says. "Yes." "Then why did you lock the door?" "I didn't want to spoil the surprise of how many pillows I was getting." "Oh." She turns back, and heads downstairs. Phew! That was close, too close. I quickly grab the extra pillows and hope the Voice hasn't worn off. I run downstairs and I find Victoria talking with the other girls about finding me grabbing the pillows. Whoa, glad that plan worked. Helen grabs me and asks, "What really happened?" I tell her the whole story about using The Voice. She nods in agreement. "Even though I think you should use the Voice more often, I still think that you should have been careful. I'm just saying that next time that happens, you might not be so lucky."

"Helen?" I call out. "Yeah?" "Thanks." "For what?" "For talking me into this. Otherwise I'd just be stuck in my room watching TV all night. You were right. I can't spend the rest of my life hiding." "I was right? Gee, I'm going to have to get used to that one." I chuckle.

Line Break…

The other girls are in the living room discussing boys. I had a feeling that they would do this, but for me love has not yet come my way, and it probably never will.

"Hey Blair, which guy on the basketball team has got the cutest biceps?" asked Ali Hannah. "Gee, let me think…. It's Timmy Wood." "Ooooooooohhhh." "I only answered for the sake of answering! Don't even think about it Jenna!"

"Come on!" says Rhonda. "We're voting the perfect guy out of all the sports teams. Oh and does your brother count?" I pondered for a minute.

"Depends if you're old enough to like him." We spent the rest of the night talking about boys. Tonight I learned something in this slumber party: No matter who or what you are, you can't be scared of what makes you unique

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review!**


	6. Blizzard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids or some of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians references. Oh, and in this episode, Blair does the camping trip with Rob Blakely. Not Zac. Sorry for the late update **

I am in my room reading a very good book on my IPad, while levitating water in little mouthfuls to drink. It's very convenient, that way I won't have the risk of getting wet if I spill it by accident. Plus it helps me practice. Just because I have been developing my powers doesn't mean I shouldn't keep them in check. My powers are infamous for getting out of control. Like this one time, when I was 10, I had this accident with my ability to create storms in the Sydney Opera House. I didn't exactly mean to create a small tornado with enough wind to tear anything, but the tour bus ended up blown into the harbor. The time before that, when I was 9, when my 4th grade class took a field trip to an aquarium, and I sort of telekinetically hit the wrong lever at a catwalk above a tiger shark tank, and… let's just say that me and my class, and the tour guide took an unplanned fall and an unplanned swim. And the time before that… well you get the idea.

Was I a troubled kid back then?

Yeah, you could say that.

Suddendly I hear knocking on my door, and Rob comes in.

"You haven't even started." He says deadpanned. "Started what?" "Packing! I told you I wanted to get away as soon as we can." "I have. I was just thinking about what to take." "We do the father-daughter camping trip every year. What's to think about?" "There's always last-minute stuff I forget to take." "Well make sure it's not your wet weather gear."  
" What? Why?" "I checked the forecast, there's a storm moving in later this morning." "'You're kidding." "So we get a little bit wet, what's the big deal?" "But a storm means chances of sickness. We could catch a cold." "You can't even get a fever, unless you stand out in the rain not wearing a raincoat." "But it'll be muddy everywhere…" "And it'll still be great! Now I want to get going as soon as we can, so hurry up with your packing."

As soon as he left, I picked up the phone and dialed Rosalina. If there was one thing she was good at, it's making excuses to get out of stuff.

"Rosalina? It's me. I need your help and fast."

Line Break…

Where is she? The rain's already started and if she doesn't get here, I'm toast. As if on cue, she appears at the door, with her hair a little wet.

"There's no need to panic." She says, trying to lace every word with calmness. "Are you kidding me? There's every need. I mean, we've gone camping every year. Robs gonna be crushed. But I can't tell him that if I go out like this I turn into a fish girl." "What if you used your magic ring?" "To do what?" "Simple, stop the rain, then you can go to the trip." "Remember what happened the last time I tried that?"

I actually tried to do that once. I didn't exactly stop the rain. Instead, I sort of caused a blizzard in my neighborhood. You should have seen the media. They even asked every single person within the neighborhood. Luckily, I put them off the scent before I could make the headlines. Could you imagine that? Picture this: "Weather Witch creates icy blizzard in summer." Not gonna lie, Zac and Cam's reactions were pretty hilarious.

"Oh yeah." Rosalina says, remembering the incident. "What else have you got?" I ask. "Tell him you're feeling woozy and running a temperature. It's foolproof. It works on my parents all the time." "Of course it works on **your** parents." "Why do you say that?" "Because I'm pretty sure your dad is not a doctor." "Oh." "Any other bright ideas?" "I'm working on it!"

Rosalina paces around trying to think of something while I just sigh in frustration. Off all the days to rain, why did it **have** to be this one?

Line Break…

Rosalina and I are watching the news on my laptop to see when the storm will clear up. But instead, my bad day just gets worse.

"_So until this pressure drop moves, we can expect lots of heavy rainfall and severe weather storms for coastal regions."_

"This is definently the thing known as, not good." Rosalina comments. "Ya think? This day couldn't possibly get any worse."

That wasn't really the right thing to say. Because Rob came in.

"You ready Blair? Oh hey Rosalina. Sorry this is the father-daughter camping weekend, any time I'd ask you along…"

"That's cool. I wouldn't not want to camp in this if I were you. If it was me, and my dad, I'd hope to cancel. The forecast is… ugh." Rosalina lies.

_Please make this lie work._ I think. "Nice try Blair, let's go." Oh! I was so close! So close! I have to be officially doomed to oblivion.

"Sorry, Dr. Blakely. Look- you're just gonna have to tell him the truth." "**What**?" "Dr. Blakely, the real reason Blair here doesn't wanna camp is… she's sick. She just didn't wanna bother you with it." "Oh really?" I then put on my best fake sick face. It was a little stuffy in my room so I should be hot.

"How long have you felt off?" Rob asks me. He then feels my forehead. "You don't feel hot. Pulse isn't up. You seem fine. Why are you doing this? Don't you wanna hang out with your old man anymore is that it?" "Of course…" "If this is your idea of a joke it's not very funny Blair. Now get your act together and pack your gear alright." He then leaves my room. Ok. Bought myself some time. Plan, plan, plan, I needed a plan.

"What if you tried using your heating powers to create a fever of your own?" Rosalina asks. "Remember the last time I was dared to try that and I ended up in the hospital for 2 days with heat stroke?" "Hey, I swear, I thought that was foolproof to miss out on exam days."

Line Break…

10 minutes later, Teresa comes in. Great. Just what I needed. A moment when I am actually, doomed to oblivion. Because there's only one person in the world who can give the most painful and tear inducing punishment of all: Mom. I needed to think of something fast before my adoptive mom does the same (**A.N, No offense mothers. I just happen to have personal experience with that kind of horror.)**

"What's going on Blair? You know your father loves these camping trips. If you really wanna go anymore, don't play games. He deserves better." "But she's not! She really is sick." I should have applauded her for trying to stick up for me, but I could in about ten thousand years. "Rosalina, please." Teresa says. "If her father says she isn't-" That's when there's no other choice. If I was going to get a heat stroke again, I might as well not be through lots and lots of really painful experiments. "Touch her now, she's burning up." To my luck, Teresa touches my forehead. "You really are running a temperature." She says alarmed. _Gooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllll!_ I scream mentally. It took all of my concentration to not smirk, or stifle a giggle. "Oh darling, I'm sorry. I feel terrible. Well at least this explains a few things. Your father made a mistake. You're definently not well enough to go camping. Now go and lie down in your bed." I did so and fell into a deep sleep.

Line Break…

"Wake up." I don't. "Wake up!" Rosalina is having a really hard time waking me up. I am many things but morning person isn't one of them. "There's ice cream being served." "Cool I'll have some." I woke up with a start. "There is no ice cream is there?" Ice cream is my major weakness. If there's one food that I am queen of munching of, it's ice cream. "No. But you're in the clear. Storms gone" "Really?" "I can see blue sky so start packing." I quickly jump out of bed and I start to go for my bags when Rob comes in with Teresa. "How are you feeling? I'm so sorry for not believing you before." "You are? It's ok Rob." "No it's not. I'm a father, I should have listened to my own daughter. There's obviously something going around. Fever's gone." "Really?" Teresa says with surprise. "I just saw the same thing happen to Principal Santos' nieces too. It was the weirdest thing. It came and went so fast." Rob says. Principal Santos has nieces? I knew she had a daughter but nieces? If only I knew that they weren't really her nieces but my cousins twice removed. Rob then turns to me. "Next time you feel sick, say so. Am I that hard to talk to? And if you don't wanna go camping anymore, tell me that too." "No, Dad. I do." That was weird. I rarely call my adoptive parents "Mom and Dad." "We can go camping anytime. What's important is that you can talk to me. I may have adopted you when you were just a 1 year old, but I raised like you were my daughter. Remember that." With that, he leaves with Teresa.

"That was close. Too close." I say. "Hey Blair?" "Yeah?" "Do you think that you'll ever see your mom again?" "My mother is dead. She's gone." "Blair, don't say that. There's always hope, even for your mom." "How do you know?" "Because I've got a feeling that she's still out there. Somewhere." "I wish I could believe that. Just face it. My own mother didn't want me!" "Now stop it! You do not know that!" "Then why did my relatives give me up?" "They may have not been able to take care of you. Did you ever think of that? I am sure they were doing what they thought was best for you. Maybe your uncle wanted to keep you but it looks like he had no choice." "That's a nice idea but no one knows anything about my relatives. No one even saw them." "Blair, if it's one thing I've learned by being around you it's that you **can't **give up on family." "Thanks." With that she leaves. Only later, would I come to realize that Rosalina was right. I saw my mom. She's just closer to me than I thought

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review!**


	7. Dolphin Tale(Blair's Version

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Sorry for the late update **

I am walking down the road to Helen's house. We're there to have a girls movie night. We have one every couple of years. If we would have it every year, it would get a little boring. I ring the bell. This year it was Helen's turn. Last time was Stephanie's. She thought it was a good idea to pick a movie on surgery. It really wasn't because after the first hour, we couldn't sleep after being grossed out. Bad for business. Anyways knowing Helen, the movie would be either action filled, or scary. I don't mean scary as in surgery scary. I mean, **real** horror.

Mrs. Carter, Helen's mother opens the door and says with a smile, "Hello Blair!" "I'm here for Helen's movie night." I say. "Of course. Come in." I walk in and up to Helen's room. It's filled with posters of rock bands, and she has a lot of lacrosse trophies. She and the other girls are in the room. "Hey guys!" "Whaddup?" asked Rosalina. Helen looked upset. "Helen what's wrong?" Stephanie asked. "Ze problem is zat it iz showtime and our little mermaid iz not in her zeat." Helen says with a German accent **(A.N, No offense German people.) **I scowl in embarrassment. "The popcorn is popped, the ice cream is cold, and the room is all set out. So what's the movie we're watching tonight?" Rosalina asked. Just as Helen opened her mouth, her mom came into the room. "Helen dear? Enjoy your time. And you swear that you're not watching anything violent?" "Yes mom." With that her mom left.

"Ladies and no gentlemen, get ready for the scariest night of your lives. Maybe that last movie Stephanie picked out wasn't scary enough. But this movie is destined to freak you out. Because we are watching the true horror movie of the century. We are going to watch…"

"What?!"

"Wait! I haven't told you what it is yet!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Rosalina screams.

"Hey. Rosalina?" I ask. "Yeah?" "Listen up please!" "I do listen! I just don't do it much." I roll my eyes. Rosalina can be a little be of a short attention span.

"Alright." Helen continues. "We are going to watch… EVIL DEAD!" "Wait wait." I ask. "The Evil Dead movie from 2013? The one that was released in the United States?" "Correctomundos. Let's see who gets scared of the goriest movie of all time." "Just start the bloody movie. But I'm betting you that" Stephanie says. Helen does so.

After the first hour, I'm pretty sure we did not even blink. We just hid behind our blankets, but none of us even dared to scream.

Line Break…

The most terrifying film we have ever experienced was over. I'm pretty sure none of our hearts were beating.

"Is it over?" Rosalina asked. "Now I'm really sick to my stomach." Stephanie remarks. "Now that's a series of images I'll never get out of my head." I say.

Then we laugh to try to ease the tension. "Can I pick 'em or can I pick 'em?" Helen boasts. "Did you see how Mia got caught by those moving vines?" "I WAS FREAKING OUT! But I wanted to turn it off."

"So Helen, come on. Admit it. You were totally and yet unbelievably scared." I say. "I don't do fear."

The next morning we woke up to quite a surprise.

"LADIES!"

We heard Mr. Carter yell. I look around from my sleeping bag. The windows are shut, but the door wasn't.

"Ladies. Which one of you did it?" Asks Mr. Carter. "What happened Dad?" "Someone's taped the windows shut and all of the furniture is blocking the doorway. So sorry girls, it looks like you're trapped." "Girls did you do it?" Mrs. Carter says. "No." "Pinky swear?" " Pinky swear." Mr. Carter looked flabbergasted. He is a lawyer so when things didn't go his way, he would put on that face. "Oh yeah of course. Because in court, you swear on a stack of pinkies!" He leaves. And so does Mrs. Carter.

"I can't believe your dad would accuse us." Rosalina says. "We were sleeping the whole time last night." "Hey Helen?" Stephanie asks. "Why is there a roll of tape on your bed? Oooh. You did do it!" "I did not do it! I was sleeping. I even remember having this weird dream in which I put tape on my windows and pilling up the furniture at the doors to keep the zombies out… Ooooh. I did do it! But how did I do it?" "You must have been sleepwalking because the movie freaked you out." "It did not freak me out." "ZOMBIE!" "Where?!" "Alright. Here's the deal. We set up a booby trap that makes a lot of noise if you sleepwalk." "Ok." "Oh and one more thing." "What?" "Zombie." "Where?!" "That never gets old."

Line break…

I wake to a noise. Rosalina is trapped in bubble wrap. And there were fake sirens blaring noise.

"What happened?" Asks Mrs. Carter. "Uh, I heard that sleeping on the floor is good for your complexion?" She lies. "Hon, get down here!" "Let's go." I tell the girls.

We arrive downstairs to find Helen putting up even more furniture.

"Helen Victoria Carter , stop." Mr. Carter says. "You can't tell her to stop, she's sleepwalking." Stephanie says. " Oh I haven't noticed." "Must stop zombies." Helen says in a monotone voice. "Zombies?" Mrs. Carter asks. "What's going on?" I ask. "Right now, we've got to wake Helen up." Rosalina states. "You can't wake her up. I have tried everything." Mr. Carter says weekly. "Helen!" Mrs. Carter says. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes!" "Cool. I'll have 12!" Helen says jolting up. "The zombie lives." "Uh what happened?" "You, "Uh what happened?" "You, young lady were messing up our clean and non broken living room to keep the zombies out." "I did?" "Helen Carter, I can't believe that I gave you the freedom you asked for and abused it."

"Whoa." Stephanie says. "What are we talking about?" "Apparently lately my mom doesn't understand that being a 14 year old means no more holding hands with her baby." "And apparently my daughter doesn't seems to understand that with more freedom comes more responsibility, even if you pinky swear. What movie did you see?" "Evil Dead 2013." "Helen, I understand that you want independence, but just because you're a freshman in high school does not mean that you get to have the freedom of a senior." Mr. Carter says sternly. "I understand. I'll come to you whenever we have movie night." "Good."

Line Break…

I am walking home. This year's movie night was quite interesting. It did teach me a lesson. With great power comes greater responsibility. That's exactly what I had to learn when I first discovered my powers. I wonder if my adoptive parents or even Zac will let my hand go.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! Oh and whoever can figure out what eterothaleís means and what language it is in, PM moi.**


	8. Zac's Pool Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Sorry for the late update**

I am in my room doing homework. It's actually Calculus homework. Question 7's a nightmare. I've already done the project on geopgraphy that's due next Thursday. "I got my project done 'cause I'm awesome!" I sing. Oh yeah. I should have explained the singing. I've always loved to sing, but when I actually use the Voice while singing, I somehow manage to turn into a boy magnet. See, when I was 9, I tried to do that in a Talent Show, and even 8th grader boys surrounded me for 2 weeks. You would have no idea how much privacy I lost for 2 weeks. Especially in my own room. Suddenly I hear my phone go "buzz buzz." I pick it up and the caller ID is Evie.

"Hello?" "Hey Blair. Listen I need you to do me a favor." "Ok." "I need you to start texting invitations to some of the freshmen and sophomores. And you're invited." "Of course. Invited to what?" "Have you ever seen how Zac's been acting weird?" Come to think of it, Zac **had** been acting weird lately. He's quit the swim team, he's never around…water. I had assumed that he's having a nervous breakdown, but maybe I was wrong, maybe there was something else going on.

"Yeah so?" I ask. "So I'm throwing a pool party, and you're invited." "Are you sure?" "A bunch of freshman newbies joining juniors in a pool party?" "It's ok. You and you're friends are cool." "Thanks but I'll think about it." "Well it's tomorrow at 2 pm, in case you consider it." She hung up.

Why didn't I think of it before? It seemed like the only explanation. I needed to have a conference with the girls. But first, I needed to consider the party and text those invites…

Line break…

I am in my tree house, which is a rectangle in a tree. It has a louge, including maps, charts, and bean bags. It's a miracle my wood house hasn't broken down. Suddenly the girls appear.

"What is it?" Rosalina asks. "Sit." They do so. It's now or never.

"Have you ever seen how Zac has been acting weird lately?" "Yeah." They all say in unison. "Do you know why?" "Because he's going through a stage that only affects swimmer boys?" Stephanie theorizes. "Maybe. But maybe we were wrong. Maybe there's another explanation. Maybe there's a simple reason that's been under all of our noses including Stephanie's the entire time." "What" Here goes.

"There is a possibility that my brother is a merman. Think about it. He avoids water, he drinks liquids with a straw, and whenever he gets water on his skin, he runs off like he's hiding something." "Yeah wouldn't you say that Zac's suddenly aqua phobic?" "He's even off the swim team and he eats seafood. There's only one person who's ever avoided water in front of people: moi!"

"It sounds like a brilliant theory. What do you say we go to this party to test it?" "Good idea. I'll be careful. I promise."

Line Break….

Saturday has come. It's 15 minutes to 2. And I see Hanna Watson bringing prawns. I think I'm gonna be sick.

_Flashback: Age 10_

_A young Blair is running to the bathroom. She had just been tricked into eating a piece of salmon by none other than Rosalina as a prank. She then goes into the bathroom and spits the salmon into the toilet. _

"_Blair, come on!" A 10 year old Stephanie says knocking on the door. "Eating fish isn't as bad as you think! And Helen promises not to tease you anymore." Helen scoffs. "That's right." She says. "I'm sorry I called you "Fraidy Fish, and Scardy Scales, and Ariel, queen of the vegatarians. Now come out, eat the salmon already!" "NO WAY!" Blair screams. "NOT WHILE I'M PART FISH!" "Technically, you're a fish hybrid." "Not helping Steph, but thanks." Rosalina says. "Blair?" "FORGET IT GUYS! There's no way in a million years, YOU'RE MAKING ME EAT FISH!"_

_End of Flashback…_

Present Day…

I arrive at the Zac's room and see my friends inside the shed. I hand them walkie-talkies. "If anyone pops a tail, just say, code red. I must know." "Got it." "Split up."

Line break…

About 55 minutes have passed. I must be Karma's favorite puppet because I have actually gone 55 minutes without any water troubles. I head back to the Zac's room to chill when I see Zac walking towards the jetty. I think that's it's time. I follow him.

"Hey Zac." I say. "What's up?" "Nothing much. You?" "Why aren't you hanging out with the others?" "Not in the mood." "Same. Hey Zac?" "Yeah?" If you knew something about me would you still be my brother?" "Of course." "I mean if you were really my brother, I could tell you anything. And no matter how weird it was you'd still take me in right?" "Of course. I promise no matter what." He hugs me. "Now come on. Out with it." Now it was time. If I had to tell him, there was no going back. And I had to take this slow.

"Do you ever see something you can't explain? I'm not talking about a strange light in a sky or crop circle with a weird symbol. I'm talking about something that's not supposed to happen. I'm mostly talking about something that's not supposed to exist. Like in reality."

Zac pondered for a minute. It looked like he understood just what I meant. "Do you mean like a miracle?" "No. Something else. Do you ever think that the reason you can't explain what happened that night on Mako is because, what happened, wasn't natural?" "Something happened that night and you're trying to sell me on some _WEEKLY WORLD NEWS _headline?" Zac asks, trying to sound puzzled. "I don't need you to tell me what happened that night. If I'm going to tell you my thing, you're going to tell me yours." "I truly wish I could tell you but I can't." "But that doesn't change that something's still unaccounted for. You've been avoiding water ever since that night." "Now you're implying what exactly?" "I'm not implying anything. I'm just giving you the facts."

That's when **she** came. No not Evie. A tall blond girl, who I would know as a very familiar girl.

"Hi." Zac says. "Who are you?"I ask "I'm Lyla." She says. "Not partying?" she asks. "Not in the mood." "Me neither. Still feel like a bit of a stranger in there though." "I'm the same." "Me too." I say. "But they're your friends Zac. Why do you feel like that?" "No special reason." "It's gonna be a full moon shortly. It always makes me feel different." Oh yeah. I should explain. Ever since I was a little girl, I had been for some reason affected by the full moon. Every night on that moon, according to my friends, as witnesses, I would somehow manage to swim all the way to Mako. But by the time the full moon sets, I am in some pool that's bubbling. And every night of every month, I somehow manage to get back to shore. For the past years, I've gotten immune to the moon by building up my mind. Whenever I see the moon under the sea, I feel like I'm right at home and the ocean is where I truly belong.

"The full moon. Doesn't it get to you?" "Come to think of it yeah." I say. "What do you mean?" "Zac asks. "Let's just say that I've been moonstruck pretty much all of my life." I leave before Lyla gets any more suspicious.

Line Break…

**Stephanie's POV**

I am nearby the pool when I see Cam push Zac in the pool. It looked like they were having some argument. I pull out my binoculars. My very special ones. You see, I had rigged this pair to see closer by about 5 times if I press a green button. I press it twice and I cannot believe my eyes. Zac has a blue tail. I could make it out. By Jacques Cousteau's glasses, Blair was right! Her brother was a merman! An actual real live merman! I had to warn the girls and commence Operation: Fishy Friends. I say into my walkie-talkie to Rosalina, "Code red. Code red. We have a code red. Lock down the shed, nobody's leaving. Get Blair on the call."

Back to Blair…

I am talking with some people when I receive the call that will change everything. I hear my walkie coming on. It makes a noise like static. Almost everyone turns to me. "Sorry guys." I run outside. "What's going on?" "It's about your brother." I hear the sentence that makes me speechless. "My brother's in the **where** with a… **what**?" I dial Helen. "Helen, get the fog machine. And get whoever is dry out of there." There's no choice. I run to the pool and find Lyla, Nixie, and another blond girl leaving. And I see Zac. "Now." I say There is fog coming up. Perfect. I then concentrate on lifting Zac out of the water and drying him with my powers. I run to my room, where I see my friends.

"Blair. I can't believe it!" Stephanie says. "This explains a lot." Helen remarks. "Wait, should we tell Zac the truth?" Rosalina asks. "No. If Zac knows, he's in more danger. Besides, I talked to him. He can tell me if he's ready." "Are you sure?" "Positive. When he needs it most **I'll** tell him." They all nod.

My hypothesis was correct but the questions remain: What happened to my brother? What was really going on there in Mako that night? And who are those girls?

Boy do I have a long way to go.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! Oh and the fun's not over. It's just getting warmed up.**


	9. Zac's returns to Mako(Blair's verison)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Oh and the bold italics is the dolphin language. Oh and guys, brace yourselves for sadness and atrocity.**

_I am swimming under the sea next to a dolphin. I feel as though I am home. Then suddendly the dolphin is enveloped in a bright light and I look away._

"_Blair. Blair" A feminine voice sounds. It seemed familiar. Then an image appears to be a mermaid with red hair. She was the same mermaid who led me to shore that night._

"_We meet again, little one." She says in my mind. "This is impossible!" I say. "Nothing is impossible. Now we don't have much time." "Time for what? Who are you?" "I am Adreena, your aunt." "I have a mermaid as an aunt?" "This is shocking to you, I understand. Listen to me. Tomorrow, when the full moon rises, Delphin the dolphin will guide you to me." "What are you talking about?" "Tomorrow night, you will learn how you came to be. Goodbye, my niece."_

_With that, she leaves with another flash of light._

_End of dream…_

I wake up gasping for breath. Was that really a dream? I needed to find answers. But for now, I needed to make up some beauty sleep.

Line Break…

I've done 2 hours of painstaking research and compiling notes. It seems that there was a distinct possibility that the dream was actually a psychic-message. In other words, she was trying to communicate. Her instructions were crystal clear, but the questions remained: If Adreena know who I was, then why after 14 years, would she come forward with the information? What did she know?

Wait a minute. If Zac is a merman, could he be affected by the full moon? Maybe so. Problem is, I don't know if mermen are effect-prone to the moon. I'm only an eterothaleís.

Maybe I should warn the others. No. Not a good idea. Should I warn Zac? No, he's really smart. One false word, and he's in serious danger.

Line Break…

The full moon was rising. I walk toward the jetty. I can already feel the moonlight radiating power into my veins. Then I hear a dolphin clicking.

_**Mermaid!**_ I hear it. _**Are you ready? **_I pondered for a minute. My own aunt, who I had not seen for 14 years, was at the meeting place. Answers I've been looking for my whole life are there. Which means, **I'm** going there. The secret to my origin could very well lie within tonight's meeting.

_**Yes.**_ I say. _**I'm ready. Let's do this**_. I dive in and feel my legs become a tail. And I swim with Delphin.

Line Break…

I arrive in a cave. And it's beautiful. Delphin is gone. Adreena is there, smiling, but I see sadness, worry, and fear in her eyes.

(**A.N. Dear readers, you seem like an open minded crowd. But things are about to be explained that may be difficult for you to process. I f you are prone to crying at tragic moments, I suggest you skip this. I will give you a moment. Congratulations. You are truly brave.)**

"My niece. I had hoped this day would never come. I know the cause behind your father's death. I had always known." "My father? Last time I checked the news, both of my parents died." "You are wrong. It was only the father that died. And it was no plane crash that killed him. He was killed by that wretched mermaid council!" "My father was murdered? Why?" "Because they weren't targeting him. They were targeting **you**." I am speechless. Mermaids tried to kill me? I can't believe it! I allow tears to pour into my eye

"Blair, I am sure you have often heard stories of your parents. But now it is time you know the whole truth. Your mother is a mermaid, of great skill and knowledge. One of the greatest practitioners in the pod, in many centuries. I am her sister. One day she fell in love with a human, your father, but had to leave her pod, because they didn't understand love. Then you came along, and you had a family. But that life ended, when the mermaid council looked into your future, and they saw you deciding the fate of Mako Island. I tried to stop them and I managed to warn your mother in time enough for your family to try to escape on a plane to America. The council somehow found out about the flight, and through their dishonorable ways, they made the plane's engines malfunction. Your father managed to keep the plane in flight long enough for you and your mother to get off with a, what do you call it? Oh a parachute. But he could not hold onto it for long, before the plane crashed into Hawaii. But they were cruel enough to send you flying away in to the ocean, hoping finish you when you were only a baby. I tried to save your father, but my efforts were in vain. Though I got to you just in time. And so, as you lay sinking, into the ocean, dying in my grasp, I healed you with the ring you carry today. Not long after that, I took you to Australia, where you were placed in an orphanage, and you know the rest of your story. I did not tell you this before because I did not want you childhood to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I do not want you to feel the pain, that is still in my heart."

"This can't be!" I say. "I am sorry but it is true." "So my mother is still alive?" "Yes." "Who is she?" "Your mother is…"

We are cut off by footsteps. I think it's an intruder. "Run Adreena! Someone's coming!" I scream. I swim off to my jetty. When I get there she's gone.

Adreena's POV

No she's gone! I could have changed everything! Now it's too late.

"Adreena? What's going on?" My sister says. "Sister, I tried to tell Blair, that you're her mother." "You did what?" "I thought if she knew, she might come over to your side."

"Hm. There's a saying." My sister says. "The one who runs the mouth gets a face full of kelp." "They say that in the pod?" "They would if you were there. Still, your heart is in the right place. Perhaps, it is time she knew the truth." "Maybe you should tell the other girls." "How do you know of this?" "I know my sister very much." "I will tell the others when the time is right."

Back to Blair

I can't even process what I had just heard. I was a target? But why? Why did the council try to kill me? What are they so afraid of? And my mother, who is she? Was I meant to survive. Am I even supposed to exist? But all I know is that my mother's alive. She's out there somewhere, and I will find her… somehow

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! Oh and the fun's not over. It's just getting warmed up.**


	10. The Siren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Or the Frozen reference**

I am heading downstairs for breakfast. A few weeks ago, I would have found it surprising that Zac would have been at the café. But now that I know that he is a merman, it makes me feel more like an outsider in front of him. Sure he's kind of like me, but what am I to my brother anyway? I'm worse than his annoying sister, I'm a freak for crying out loud! It doesn't really matter anyway. He'll never understand that a group of mermaids tried to kill me but ended up killing my father. He'll never even trust me to tell me his secret, even if I tell him about my powers. I hope to find my mother, someone who actually understands what it's like being alone and growing up with your toes changing into webbed fins whenever I touched water when I was 12. At least I hope to find a cure.

But I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to find my mother! And avenge my father…

Line Break…

I am now at school. I won't be seeing my brother to say hi, because he's busy studying for this big test, that freshmen can't take. It's supposed to be some sort of standardized math test. Right now, I'm not interested in that test for a long time. I go to my first period class, no knowing that today my relationship with my brother would never be the same again.

Line Break…

I am heading to my locker when I spot Ms. Santos. Uh-oh. I am so massively screwed.

"Blair, may talk with you please? Alone?" She asks. "Ok."

We walk to her office. I can only think that she must have found the illegal stash of gum I had been selling out of my locker. Yes I'm a black market dealer, but how else am I supposed to be a bad girl in high school? Plus I need the money, including my allowance.

"Blair, do know your brother well?" "Yes." "Has he ever cheated on specific tests, like todays? When I locked the door and left my questions in the room under well care?"

I ponder for a minute. Had Zac really cheated? It just didn't seem right. Or even like him.

"So you're saying that my brother stole the test questions? But how?" "I don't know. Unless your brother suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible, and unlock doors with his mind." I hold back a gulp.

"But Ms. Santos, you still have no proof that Zac took the test questions. Besides why are you telling me this and not my parents?" "One. I know my students, and I saw Zac in this room. He wasn't as **invisible **as he had hoped." If I find out that Zac had actually cheated, he was going to have to answer to _**moi**_. "Second, since you are siblings with Zac, and close friends, it would seem fitting that you inform him of this, because you have a close relationship with your brother."

I leave Ms. Santos's office. I just find it hard to believe that someone as kind and as compassionate could do something as…wrong as cheating. Thinking quick, I turn to a friend of mine, a computer nerd of some sort (**A.N, nerd power! ). **He goes by the name Matthew Mitchibata. He can basically hack into anything. You name it, he can hack it. I know just where he would be at this time. And what he can hack, specifically Zac's phone. I enter the freshman computer terf. That's where the 9th grader computer experts do their magic. I knock on the door.

"What's the password?" A guy from the other side of the door asks. "New England Clam Chowder." "Is that the red or the white?" Oh. I can **never** remember that part. "White?" The door opens. How did I get the password? I have my connections. I may not be a nerd, but I do have my acquaintances.

"What's up Blair?" Tanvi asks. Tanvi's this girl who's really nice and all. She's cool. But she has her way with audio tech. "I need to see Matthew Mitchibata." "You got it." She says, gesturing to said person. "Hey Matt." "Hey, Blakeley! How's it going?" "Super and I hope you're having a lovely day." "Do you?" "Don't I? So whatcha up to Matt-dinga?" "Just watching the fishies, Blair-oschivitz. You see those blips? That's a bunch of computer viruses. I'm creating an anti-virus program. Those little bugs will be vaporized before they find any software." "Nice! Now that's what I'm talking about! Can you hack into my brother's phone from yours?" "Of course I can why?" "I wanna see his photos, any ones that were taken today, or at least from the past few days." "Come on girl, I thought you had a challenge for me."

He does his thing and sure enough, success is ensured.

"Here." He says. I take his phone and I see the photos. My jaw drops. My brother's a cheater. I give the phone back to Matthew. "Can you trace the signal of the phone?" "Yes." Once again, Matt does his work. "He's in the field, near the cafeteria." He says. Thank you." "Where are you going?" "To have a little family meeting with my brother."

I leave to where Matt said Zac was. Luckily, he was there, sharing his phone with Evie. That's it.

"ZACHARY MARK BLAKELY!" I shout. He turns to me eyes wide. I walk up to him. "We need to talk." "Can't you see I'm in a tight schedule?" He asks. "Sorry did I say need? I meant we **have** to talk." I yank him by the ear, which is a boy's ultimate weakness, and drag him to the storage room, with him saying repeatedly, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.". As a sister, I have my moments.

I use my powers to unlock the door. And drag him inside. I close the door.

"What do you want Blair? I'm busy." He says droned, and with pain. I yank his phone and scroll to the picture of the test and show him the phone. "Yeah. Busy cheating!" "Santos was right! You **did** steal the questions! Don't you understand?" "That I'm getting Evie what she deserves? You don't know the half of it." "I understand what you're trying to do, but this isn't the right way." "Why should you care?" "Because I know about it. About everything. That you're a merman. You were always doing the right this with your powers. Until now." He stands there looking at me, like I had read his future. "You knew?" He says, with shock. "I know. I mean, saving that little girl? Help save a dolphin? I've been covering for you because I love you and I'm proud of you, and of the good that you've done. But not anymore." "Why is this even your business?" I snapped. "Zac. Here what I say. I was born and have been a mermaid all my life. And I have not found anyone who is like me until now. Family saved me from the plane crash, it helped me and you in all of your times of troubles and even now, family is saving your butt from your parents when you cheated. My friendship will not abandon you. So don't you abandon on who you are."

With that I leave the storage room. If he was going to cheat, that didn't mean I couldn't cheat a cheater. I walk to Ms. Santos's office. "Hello Blair." She says. "What brings you here?" "You were right Miss. Turns out that Zac did cheat. But I've got a little lesson that' s probably a very bad idea."

Line Break…

It's time for the test. I wait outside and pretend to be texting. I then send a real text to my brother saying, "Sucker." His little cheating fiasco will be coming to an end soon…

"Turn over your papers now." I hear her say. I peer into the room and I see Zac flabbergasted. I should probably fill you in on what I did. You see, I convinced Ms. Santos to change the test to next year's syllabus. But I also convinced her to let Zac and the rest of his class re-take the test next week.

2 hours later…

I arrive at my room. I told Zac my secret. Wait. I told Zac my secret?! Ohhhh. I did **not** think this one through. I can only think of one way to try to bring a compromise with him. I text him: "Do you wanna go swimming?" I get a text back: "Sure. Meet me at the jetty in 20 minutes." I take the time to practice my singing.

_**Do you wanna go swimming?**_

_**Or ride our bikes down the street?**_

_**I think some company is over due**_

_**There are so many things I gotta greet (Hang in there guys)**_

_**It gets a little lonely **_

_**Swimming with a tail, not watching the hours tick by (Clicks with tongue) **_

20 minutes later…

I put on a bikini and head to the jetty. I see Zac there in swimming shorts.

"So how long have you known?" He asks. "About the test? For days. But I'm really disappointed in you for trying to cheat." "Not that. The fish thing." "Since Cam pushed you in the pool that day. I didn't want to tell you until you wanted to tell me. It's your secret." "Well, it's our secret now. Hey listen I've been giving this some thought. You were right. I should have never used my powers to cheat. Especially for Evie's scholarship." "Don't be so hard on yourself." "So it's not my fault?" "Of course it's your fault! Zac, you're an awesome guy. Powers don't make you better. Just different. It's how you use them for that counts." "Thanks Blair. You wanna go swimming?" "Are you not freaking out inside?" "A little bit, but now that I found out that my own sister is a mermaid, it just makes you cooler." "Thanks. Let's go."

We dive into the ocean. Zac's really good at swimming, even as a merman. We swam by dolphins, sharks, we even swam into a trench, we raced, and we discovered that we could talk through our minds underwater. We actually tried to actually talk, but it did not end so well.

I'm glad that we have a more awesome friendship. But I'll tell him about my past for another time. Today is swimming/bonding time. After all it is not every day for Zac that he finds out that his sister is a mermaid, not exactly. Technically I'm only a hybrid, hence the name eterothaleís, meaning in Greek, "half-blood."

I think I have seen the future, and it's got a bundle of adventure with me and my big bro.

**Zac knows the truth! Sort of. But this new blossoming friendship is just the beginning of adventure! But what happens next when Zac and Blair go to Mako to try to find answers? That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! **


	11. Zac returns to Mako

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Oh and the bold italics is when Zac and Blair talk with their minds underwater. Sorry for the late update**

I was in the pool, listening to "Demons" by this band called Imagine Dragons. It's actually a pretty good song. I'm not really swimming. My brother is. I just like lying down on the pools surface. He too was listening to music. See, I managed to buy us water proof music players.

"_**Blair."**_ Zac says in my head. Being underwater and talking with minds is kind of creepy.

"_**What?" "Our friends are here." "Which ones?" "Santos' nieces." "Do they, you know. Know of us?" "Yep. I told them about you." "ZAC!" "Hey I leveled with them, by accident. So we can trust them."**_

Boy was he wrong. I pop up my head to the surface. "So you're Zac's little sister?" Sirena asks. "Yep." "You don't look like him." Lyla says. "I'm adopted." The girls stare at me suspiciously as if I had poked their eyes.

5 minutes later…

We get dry and enter Zac's room. It's more like a garage without any cars.

"It's much easier to think underwater." Zac said openly. "Sure is." I hear Sirena. "I mean it must be so peaceful down there." I raise an eyebrow. "I can see things very clearly. That's why I'm going back to Mako. I've got to find out how I got this way." "But what if something else happens to you?" Lyla asks. "It's not a place to be on your own." "You're welcome to come with me." "Uh yeah, we're going to have to think about that one." Nixie states. "Sure. I understand. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I'm going back to Mako today." "I'm coming too." I say out loud. "Why? What's there to see?" asks Zac. "I have to find out how I was born this way. What if there are other's like me?"

20 minutes later…

I arrived at Zac's room all ready to go. I have a backpack of water bottles, towels, a camera and a whistle. The whistles for if I get lost.

Lyla's there to my surprise. I asked what she was doing alone. She said that she can do whatever she wants.

"Zac? You still here?" "I'm just about to leave." He said. "I'm coming with you and Blair." "But Nixie said-." "I make up my own mind." Man, that girl is stubborn. "Cool, we can go in Cam's tinny." "We can't. We'll get hit by the spray." I interject. "So we get tails. It's not like we have to hide it from each other anymore." "Zac I have actually tried going in a boat, and the next thing that happened after a minute, I was stuck on the bottom of the boat flapping around with a tail. Not something you want to experience." "Blair's right. I'll take the boat, you two will swim and I'll meet the both of you there in an hour." Lyla says leaving. I couldn't put my finger on it but something didn't seem right about this girl. It's as if we're like cousins.

An hour later…

We are on the very spot Zac Cam and I went camping that night. It's like I'm in a history textbook.

"Looks pretty spooky, even in daylight." Zac says. "Why do you camp here then?" Lyla asked. "I never thought of that before the weird stuff that changed me." "That only happens when there's a full moon-I hope." "Ok. So we stick together and look after each other, okay?" He said looking at me. Having Zac the merman as an overprotective brother, was a little creepy. He still is a little overprotective.

"I can't remember which way I walked from here." He said standing up. "Hey Zac." Lyla says. "We should go this way." "How do you know?" It's looks like someone's been through there." "I guess." I say. "It's worth a try right?"

We arrive at a bunch of rocks. I don't see anything strange. "I think that this is the spot." Zac said. "So where's the cave that you went into?" "I don't know. Maybe it wasn't here." "No trust your first instincts. They're usually right." Zac looks around. "This is the place. That's where it happened." We approach a narrow wall of rock. "But I don't understand. There should be an entrance here." What should I do?

Line break…

We couldn't even find a secret button to let us in. I didn't see how we were going to get inside.

"Well we're not getting through that in a hurry." Zac said. "Why don't you try your powers on it?" Why didn't I think of that?! Zac stretches out his hand and his face turns into a mask of concentration. I wonder if he had the same powers I had. The only power I've seen him do is super speed swim, and transforming into a sea creature. He gives up.

"I'm going." I do what Zac does. My face turns pale as I realized that I left my magic ring at home on my nightstand. I'm never without it. Well there's no turning back now.

I stop. "Keep going." Lyla gestures. Zac does what I do. We both initiate our merfolk powers. And sure enough, the door opens, revealing a tunnel with golden light. It was amazing. "Did I do that?" we both ask at the same time. "How else could it have happened?" Lyla asks. "I'm taking everything I said about you being crazy on that Sunday morning." I say. "So what now?" "We enter."

We walk into the cave. For a moment I thought everything was made of gold.

"No!" Lyla cries. I looked behind. The door closed by itself. "This isn't good." Zac remarks. "Oh you think?" I snapped. "What if we used our powers again?" We held our hands out and concentrated. Nothing was happening.

"We're trapped." He finally said.

Line break…

Zac tried to push against the wall. I didn't see how brute force was going to make it budge.

"Sorry." Zac says. "I guess I got us into a pretty tight spot." "No, it's my fault." Lyla interjects. "How do you figure that?" "I encouraged you. And I chose to come." "Why did you?" "You couldn't come by yourself. What if something happened to either of you?" "You worry about us that much?" Lyla hesitates. "There's gotta be another way out of here."

We walk in the cave. It seemed pretty standard: One way in, no way out.

"There's no way out." Lyla says dejectedly . "Well that's kind of a defeatist attitude don't you think?" I asked. "What about that?" I point to a large brass circle. It had a symbol on it which seemed really familiar. I don't mean as in déjà vu. I mean as in it's so familiar, I've seen this before. I opened up my bag and took a picture of it with my camera.

"What is that?" Lyla asks. "I've seen it before." Zac explained. "But it was glowing like there was this bright light behind it. When I touched it, the floor must have opened up and I fell." "This vanished?" Zac grabs Lyla and my waists. "What are you doing?" Lyla asked confused. "Don't worry, I've got you both. In case it happens again. Here goes nothing." He stretches out his hand, and I do the same thing. Nothing happens.  
"This day **can't** get any weirder" I say. Suddenly the symbol glows as Zac walks towards it. "And it just did." "You're affecting it." Lyla theorizes. "It's glowing because of you." "I remember I did that when I touched it." He does said thing and suddenly the door disappears and a swirling vortex of water appears. "What is that?" I ask. "I don't know." Zac answers. "Do you remember this?" Lyla asks. "No." "It's almost as if it's alive." Zac and I walk toward it. "No you'll get a tail. Maybe even something worse." Lyla stops us. "What if we get sucked into the depths for good?"

"This is what we came for." Zac says, holding my hand. "I have to find out what happened to us, Lyla." We step into the "portal." The next thing I see is what looks like this universe of water. No upper/lower depths. I look around and I see Zac in his merman tail form and me in mine. As I look around, the door seemed to close.

"_**We're trapped!" **_ I screamed in my mind to Zac. "_**Calm down sis! Let's just find a way out."**_

"_**In case if you haven't noticed, there **_is_** no way out." "Wait what is that?" "What is what?" **_

I look around, and I see something that I could swear was made of gold. It was shimmering in the distance. Zac swims toward it, and I follow him. Just as we are about a foot away, we hear Lyla's voice saying, "Zac! Blair! Come back! Guys! Can you hear me? Guys! Hurry! We don't have much time!" We swim back as fast as we can. We reach the door coming out with legs. I hear Zac say something, but I can't hear it because I scream, "We have to get out of here, now!" We run to the door, and all of us are out, but the door closes. To my surprise, I see Sirena and Nixie standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lyla asks. "Looking for you." retorted Nixie. "What was that?" "It's the tunnel I told you about. It's gone! It's the one I went into the night everything happened to me." He tries to open it. "I did it before. Why can't I do it now?" "Who cares? Let's just go." Lyla says. "I wanna know what that thing I saw was." "Whatever it was, we can't go back in now, that way to close." "But I wanna know what it all means."

"It means, this is a dangerous place and we're lucky." I shot back. "We'll swim back, and meet all of you back at home."

Back at home…

"There was water all around us, high above and deep below." Zac explains. "I can't explain it." "This object was floating in the distance. I should have just kept going. I should have taken it." "Maybe you weren't meant to." Lyla interjects. "Why do you say that?" I ask. "Just a thought." "I'm gonna go back. And I'm gonna get it this time." Zac announces. "No." Lyla says. "But I have to do it." "Just don't go back there without me. It's too dangerous. Promise?" Lyla asks. "Ok. I promise. Hey we make a pretty good team, even for you Blair." "Thanks." "Can I get you something to drink Lyla?" "No I should be going." "You sure? I mean I could talk about this for hours." "I've got some things I need to do. Bye." With that note she left.

"Zac, we don't know what we're dealing with here. Maybe we should study this object before searching for it." "Or we could just get it like we almost did." "Yeah when we almost died. Look, Zac, what you know you're doing is okay. What you think you know you're is dangerous. My point is this: I think you're a little too curious about this. You're just jumping to a conclusion too soon."

Zac then puts his hand on my shoulder, and walks me to a large mirror next to his bed. "Blair, Blair, Blair. We're merpeople. I mean, you, my sister who is a fish hybrid, and I'm a merman. We're basically that awesome to handle anything including this object." Zac said. "So what I'm saying is that, what's the worst that can happen?" "Ok first off: I'm an eterothaleís, which is Ancient Greek for Half-Blood. And second all I'm saying is that if this object is a deadly weapon and it falls into the wrong hands, we could be in serious trouble."

Oops. I did not realize that I had jinxed our luck. Probably my life.

"Blair, it's only an object in water. I mean how much trouble could it be?" He would have no idea how gravely mistaken he was for being cocky.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! **


	12. I don't belive in mermaids(Blair's POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Sorry for the late update**

Me and my gang are in my room, doing a history project. We were researching Napoleon Bonapar.

"I've been giving this some thought." Helen speaks up. "About the project?" I reply. "No. About the visions Blair's had. I think I get it. Blair? Do you remember how Adreena spoke to you through your mind that night? It all makes sense now. All the dreams are really just one single dream. And that single dream is really just a messaged memory."

"You're saying that Blair's aunt is trying to tell her something that points out the true nature of her past." Rosalina points out. We all look at her perplexed. Rosalina was usually the one to make jokes all the time. "You actually understand what Helen's talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"I do understand people. I just don't realize it much." She points out. "What about the symbol you took a photo of, Blair?" "What about it? I just know I've seen that symbol. It's so familiar." Stephanie says. "It's forks." Rosalina says. "No." "I got it! It's forks!" "Stop guessing. Obviously it's got something to do with aquatic mythology." "But from which myth?" Helen asks. "Forks!" "Quit it! It's on the tip of my tongue and I can figure it out. If you'll all just go away and LET ME THINK!" Stephanie may be a nerd, but when it comes to her temper, that's a stare that's just shiver your timbers.

I peep into the door, and see Stephanie trying to think, looking at the photo I took. Teresa comes upstairs to see what the commotion is. Suddenly, I turn invisible. Teresa goes into my room and looks at Steph.

"Oh. Forks?" She asks. "For the hundredth-oh! It's driving me crazy, Mrs. Blakely! I know I've seen this before but I just can't remember where!" "Calm down, Stephanie. I know you're gears are turning. But you must calm down. Deep breaths. Breathe." "Ok." She takes a deep breath. "I'm calm and… GOT IT!" She runs, carrying her laptop.

She goes downstairs to meet the others. I turn visible and follow her. "Guys! Guys!" She screams. "Follow me!" We all follow her to the tree house. "Stephanie! Wait!" Helen says. "Just hurry up!" I hate it when she's like this. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. She does have OCD,

She opens up her computer and whips up a page.

"I finally figured out where else I've seen this." She says. "Where?" I look on her computer. I soon figure out what it means. "A trident? **That's** what was inside that massive pool?" Helen asks. "I had heard legends of it but I didn't think it was real." I said "That's said for your mom's kind as well." "What is a trident doing in a pool on land out of a merfolk's reach?"

"I'm guessing that it must have done something pretty bad." Rosalina points out. "Yeah, but what?" "I've been researching that. I can't find anything." Stephanie says. "Whatever that trident did, mermaids didn't want **anyone** to know about it." "Should we try to get it?" Rosalina asks. "And risk our butts handling something that could potentially hurt us?" Helen asks. "Are you crazy?" "She's right." I interject. "Until we find out what this thing is capable of, we're not going near it." "What about Zac? He saw it." "If he's got a clue, we'll look into it." We all agreed. And headed back to finish our project.

Line break…

We all finish it. We've gone swimming. But none of use dared to mention the trident. I am now lying in my bed tossing and turning. I can't help but wonder about this trident. I bet whatever it is, it's pretty important. Right at the moment, I'm not so crazed into it. Zac on the other hand, is. Ever since we came back, he's been obsessed with it. I know he's curious, but there's something about this trident, that makes me not want to tell him what I know. I've cross matched the word trident with every website on the internet. And the only thing I could find, was Poseidon's trident. If this was kept hidden for centuries, then what was it created for? A weapon of death and destruction? A symbol of power?

I didn't know, but I was for sure going to find out a whole lot worse. And I had a feeling that my aunt wasn't telling me something.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! **


	13. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Sorry for the late update**

I am at the reef swimming happily with the fish. It's night time and the moon is in its phase as a waning gibbous. A few more days and it would be another full moon for me to deal with. But for Zac… I'm not so sure because it has been almost 2 months since "The Incident" happened. And by "The Incident", I mean of course the night Zac got turned into a merman. How that happened, I had no clue. Under the moon light, or whenever the sun set, my tail turned a silver color, along with my bikini top. Maybe it has something to do with my hybrid DNA being half –American. There are northern mermaids, according to my research in, well, anywhere it snows. Anyways, I was swimming, and I just needed some rest to relieve some stress, because I just took a big math test. It was a nightmare.

I swim back, somehow knowing that the time was 9:15.

12 hours later…

I am now researching on tridents and aquatic mythology. You see, I had already researched a bazillion facts on my abnormal genetic heritage. But this topic, was hot on information. Zac is kind of a little obsessed with this one object. For me, it screamed "Bad! Do not touch." I guess it had something to do merfolk criminology. But which crime?

I wasn't sure if I should be curious about this trident. If it was locked away, it wasn't because it was a toy for kids to play with. However much power it packed to draw Zac to Mako, it can't be good.

"Blair, we need to talk." Zac comes into my room. He then tells me what he encountered on his swim back from Mako Island. I am a little shocked, because there's only one tail I've seen before, mine and Zac's. I first concluded it was another eterothaleís but when he told me the tail was bronze colored, I then figured maybe whoever had that tail had a different colour. I figured that all mermaids and mermen have different tail colours. But then I think about the mermaids I encountered that night Zac became a fish boy. I try to think about their tails. But the problem was, I kind of didn't get a really good look at their tails because I was too busy freaking out. I don't really remember much from that night.

Line break…

Lyla's visiting. As usual, Zac filled her in on what happened.

"No way it was a fish." Zac told Lyla. "But you said you only saw the tail." She tries to explain. "Yeah and I've never seen a fish with a tail like that." "Maybe it was a dolphin." "That was no fish and it was no dolphin either." "Turtle?" Zac shakes his head. "What else could it have been?" "There's only one place , I've seen a tail anything like that before: on me. There's another merman out there." "Or an eterothaleís." I said. "I really doubt that." Lyla says dejectedly. "Why?" I ask. "Why would Zac and I be the only ones? No one's seen us. Who's to say there aren't others like us?" "Think about it Blair, your brother's got the trident on his mind and suddenly he's seeing mermen/eterothaleís." "That was no myth I saw. That was real."

"Oh and what is an eterothaleís again?" Lyla asks. "It's basically a fish/human hybrid, born of a merperson and a human." "Do you know which of your parents came from the sea?" Zac asks. "No but, my guess is, it's my mom." I don't know why I lied. My instincts, my mermaid instincts tell me that it's not a very good idea to tell him the truth. Usually they're right.

I hour later…

"Underwater caves?" Zac asks. "That's what Evie said." Cam replies. We're in Zac's room. "There could be anything down there!" "Or anyone." I interject. "You know, she's kind of worried about you, Zac." "You haven't told her anything. Right? About with what's going on with us?" "Wait, does Cam know about me?" "Yeah. I kind of told him" "ZAC!" "Hey, chillax fish girl. I haven't told her anything. All that stuff about the creatures, I just told her that you were having some kind of obsessive compulsive meltdown." "As long as you covered for us, thanks." "Hey you can count on me." "I know I can. Thanks, man." "You got it. Ah come on in." I turn around and I see Lyla and Nixie walking in the door. With that note, Cam leaves.

"What's happening?" Lyla asks."Actually we're just on our way out." "Oh anywhere interesting?" Nixie asks. "There's underwater caves around Mako." I answered. "No one knows what's down there." "So?" "So anything could be hiding in there. Or anyone. We're gonna find out." "You really think that's a good idea?" Lyla asks. "It's worth a shot." I reply. I leave Zac's room and I run to the jetty and dive into the river. I then use the time I have with legs in the water, to look for Zac, and I see him walking. But then suddendly, I feel my legs fusing together, and I know I just popped a tail.

"Hey Zac!" I shout. "What?" "Watcha waiting for?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I dive into the river, splashing Zac with water. I turn around and I see Zac in his merman form, in the water narrowing his eyes at me. "Don't do that again please." He says. "Sorry. Let's go."

About 20 minutes later…

This has to be the millionth piece of coral. So far, nothing, Nathan, nada. Zip.

_**Find anything? **_I hear Zac's voice in my head. _**If I did, I would have told you 5 minutes ago. **_I reply. **You**_**?**_

_**So far, nothing.**_

_**Great so this is a waste of time?**_

_**Not really if we keep looking. **_

_**This is the nine thousandth piece of slab we've checked out. I really don't think we're gona find what you saw. **_

_**Let's just try one more time.**_

We split apart and keep our eyes peeled. The only abnormal thing, or things I am seeing right now are me and Zac. I'm not too sure if a kazillion hours of searching is worth it.

Line break…

We're back at the Zac's place. We had struck nothing on the remaining time we had spent looking.

"We were out looking for caves. Couldn't find anything." "No fish hybrids or mermen?" Lyla asks. "Nope. I've been swimming in the reefs, since I was 10 years old, and not once have I seen caves." I say. "What do you mean since you were 10?" Zac asks. "When I turned 10, scales started appearing on my legs. Somehow, those scales increased my swimming abilities a little above average for an 11 year old. I still don't know which is worse to have: scales on legs, your toes becoming webbed and growing longer, or your feet turning into giant fins. You tell me."

"I don't know which to pick." Lyla interjects. "I guess it must have been a dolphin I saw. So you're gonna say I told you so, Lyla?" Zac asks. "Maybe." "Oh it would have been awesome to have found someone else like us." I say. "Just to have someone to talk to who knows what it's like having a tail all of a sudden for Zac, and to have someone who understands how much pressure you have when you're born like me." "I'm happy to talk about it." Lyla said. "Me too." said Zac. "Lyla I'm pretty sure you don't have one… do ya?" "No I guess not." "And Zac, the only huge difference between us is that I've actually lived my whole life with my body turning into a fish thing. If you think having a tail is bad, try having webbed feet when you're 11 years old, or your feet turning into giant fins when you're 12."

"Those thing actually happened to you when you were growing up?" Zac asks worried. "Yep." "Then why didn't you tell me?" "You were human back then, there's no way you could have understood."

"There you are." I hear Evie. "Bye guys." I say walking to the door. As I walk to my room I ponder for a second. There was something about Lyla and her posse that didn't seem right. I mean, Sirena has a magic ring just like mine. I can think of only 2 places where she could have gotten it: Either from a mermaid or the sea floor. Nah, there's no way Sirena could be a mermaid. Maybe she found it somewhere. If she were a mermaid, she would have told us. Boy was I right and wrong.

I think of the pod I saw that night of The Incident. Zac is right, sort of. I can't remember the last time I saw a merman, but I think of my aunt. There are other mermaids, but I'm pretty sure that there are hardly any eterothaleís. Probably none left on the planet except for me.

Something's going on, something big. And I had a feeling I was born signed up for a part in it.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! So sorry for the late update! I've been a little preoccupied with final exams and all.**


	14. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Italics are in the dream. Just as a reminder.**

_I wake up surrounded by darkness. Have you ever see one of those movies in where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold? He always says the same thing: "Where am I?" Ok, it's not exactly original, but it's true. I have no idea where I am. Suddenly, a bright light appears, revealing to be my aunt's face._

"_We meet again. It's time you knew the truth." The scene changes to a pool in a cave. I recognized it immediately. It was the place where I learned the truth behind the death of my father. In the pool was a tall athletic man. He had blond hair and eyes, the color of the sea. Somehow I knew who that man is, my father._

"_I shouldn't have dragged you into this, any of your family. But you're in, and you need to know. I need to tell you. 500 years ago, a mermaid looked into the future. When your parents got married, 15 years ago, a prophecy had started. An omen that leads you to make a very important choice. That's why the council tried to kill you when you were so little and it's why no eterothaleís has existed for 500 years until you were born."_

_Right then, 2 mermaids pop up to the surface. One of them was my aunt, but the other had ginger hair, noticeable freckles, and startling green eyes, that seemed to know what's going to happen. _

"_Adreena?" My dad asks. "Why was I summoned? And who's that?" _

"_You were summoned Harry, because your wife already knows the fate brought upon your daughter." Adreena says. _

"_What fate?" _

"_I am Rachaille." The ginger haired mermaid says. "Oracle speaker of the prophecies of the council, defeaters of the mermen army. Approach seeker and ask." _

"_I heard that there was some fate brought upon my daughter." Harry said. _

"_Correct. But before you learn the future, know first the past. Long ago, before you, before me, before most of us, mermen ruled the world Using the trident, a weapon so destructive, no single mermaid stood a chance against it. One mermen saw wrong in his kind's actions and helped the prisoners escape. These mermaid prisoners are the current mermaid council. They destroyed the mermen army, and banished the trident, to the depth of a chamber on Mako Island. But, the trident is fated to be released from it's prison. To lead a mermen to power over Mako… and the world. Only one eterothaleís, a half-blood child, conceived and carried by a mermaid and a human, can destroy the trident once and for all. This child, shall be our salvation, or the cause of our destruction. It all begins when a forbidden romance is sparked. A bond of love between 2 different worlds of the sea, and the world of legs. And 2 nations shall conceive a child born from sea and land who shall reach 14 against a demand. And to see her mother's pod in endless fear. For the boy's soul, cursed weapon shall nearly cost dear. A single choice shall result in the betrayal of a friend, Mako Island to preserve, or end."_

_I think I stood there, stunned as a deer on a road. I could not believe it. The mermaid council was really willing to kill me, an innocent baby all because of some stupid prophecy they heard half a century ago? What if it's wrong? But still, I will never forgive the council for murdering my father._

"_Is there any chance, any chance at all that my daughter, might not be the girl in the prophecy?" Harry asks. _

"_Rachaielle, the current oracle in the world had referred to an eterothaleís, my niece is the only living half-human, half-mermaid in the world." Adreena points out. "The prophecy could only refer to her." _

"_What if she destroys Mako Island by not being able to save it?" Harry asks. _

"_That seems to be the question doesn't it?" Rachaielle asks. _

"_But how will she be prepared for this? For who she really is?" _

"_She is bound to find out sooner or later and when she does,she must know." _

"_Yes Adreena." Rachaielle says. "She must know, and you must be the one to tell her. But you must also warn her that she must make a choice. Loyalty will be her enemy."_

I wake up startled, breathing heavily. I walk to my window, and open it. I then think about what I had just witnessed. All of this is a lot to process. If this is all that I must be, can I still be myself, or am I just simply one part of something planned? Now what? Ohhhh, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell Zac?

Rita's POV

"Wait!" I call out to the girls. "There is something you should know." A month ago, my sister said to tell the girls the truth about Blair. Perhaps, she is ready to know. I can only hope she will understand who she is. I'm not even sure if she knows of the prophecy.

"Girls, this is difficult. But it is time you all knew the truth. The child I had thought I had lost in the plane crash, Thalassa, is Blair, my daughter. Fear became flame, and flame darkened my family in smoke and death, and in that darkness, my sister hid my baby away. I thought she had perished, but she was raised by Zac's parent's as their daughter, and made into the girl you know today."

There was a deadpanned silence. I fear the girls may see Thalassa as a sister or as an enemy.

"This can't be! There's no way an infant could have survived 100 ft. drop!" Lyla is the first to speak.

"Lyla, my sister healed her in time with her moon ring, the same moon ring she carries today."

"This has to be some kind of joke Rita!" Nixie yells.

"Nixie I know how hard this is to accept, but it's true."

Sirena says, "Wait a minute, Blair is our cousin?!"

"Yes." I hold back tears. Maybe tonight I can be reunited with my long lost little girl.

"Rita, it doesn't matter!" said Nixie. "She's still our enemy, I mean she was raised by land people, by Zac!"

"She's even not supposed to have been born. Matter of fact, she **shouldn't** have been born!" Sirena said.

"How can we ever trust her?!" Lyla exclaims.

"There is good in her, I know this. The truth must be told."

I can only hope she makes the right choice.

Back to Blair at the Ocean Café…

I now sit at the café. I see Zac and Lyla sitting together. No, not together, together. If they were, Zac would be digging his grave. He actually was, because the second they held hands, Evie came in. Not good. I escape the scene to avoid any drama whatsoever.

Line break…

I'm now in Zac's garage, putting tape on black window blinds. I sure hope this is going to work. It's not the actual moonlight I'm worried about; it's if Zac can keep it together. Considering he didn't have as much experience I do in dealing with the full moon, I'm not so sure he knows what he's doing.

But suddenly, my buddies came in. But the way they looked at me, it looked like they didn't want to be my buddies.

"Thought we'd find you here." Helen says, with her hands on her hips.

"So you all know about fish girl and her brother." Stephanie scowls.

"You told them?" Lyla whispers in my ear.

"Guessed." I reply meekly. "Look guys, I get that you're trying to help me, but I have people to help my brother. Right."

"That's right, with our help, Blair's brother can get through this. We're also willing to help Blair."

"It's ok." Nixie said. "You three can just leave it to us."

"And just what is it that makes you 3 such experts?" Rosalina asked. "You know nothing about her, and I'm pretty sure that she knows nothing about **you**."

"Rosalina Gomez! Just drop it." I said.

"It's ok." said Sirena. "We've got it covered."

"You need your friends here." said Stephanie. "Not strangers."

"We're not strangers anymore." Lyla interjected.

"Ok so where are you from?" Stephanie asks. "Why did you come to visit?"

"Stephanie Chase!" That was it, I was about to snap. I had about enough of them. "That's enough, so back off."

"No they haven't answered yet." said Helen. "And I wanna know why."

"Because it happens to be none of your business, Helen Carter!"

"The full moon is rising and Zac needs be in the right head space, you're breaking his focus."

"You wouldn't know a thing about what he needs! You don't even know what Blair's been through!"

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. So I telekinetically closed their mouths before they could speak and moved them out of the door, and locked it. If only I had listened to them…

Line break…

The full moon had already risen. I could feel it's energy coursing through me. Zac however, was having a little **too** much energy because his breathing pattern was heavy.

"Blair you gotta do me one favor." Zac pleads to me. "If I give in, you're gonna have to knock me out, so I don't go weird."

"But Zac…"

"Just promise me! I'm counting on you."

"Deep breaths. I'm here, I'm here." I hold his hand. Suddenly a window fold opens letting a small moon ray in.

"I'm sorry guys." I hear Nixie. She holds out her hand and as she pulls it back the black window blind opens allowing moon light to flow in. A sliver of light goes into my ring. I knew that it was being charged. There's no choice. I raise my ring to try to knock Zac out, but he looks at me and uses his powers to send me flying to the wall. My head kind of hurts. I see Zac make his way to the door and I follow him.

"Zac come on. Please listen to me! It's me Blair!" But it is no use because he runs to the dock and jumps in. I follow him and in a matter of minutes, we arrive on Mako. Zac's walking like a zombie or something. I follow him to the chamber where the trident was kept. But I am too late to stop him from going in the swirling vortex of water. I dive in as well. I just hope he's still sane after tonight. He grabbed the trident and looked at me from his side. We engage in a hug but pur reunion is cut short, when I notice something I didn't expect to see: Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie, with tails, except their tails were bronze, not solid gold like mine. I feel a pain, a combination of betrayal, distrust, loss, and disgrace. I actually mouth one word: No. Lyla swims up and grabs the trident. Instantly, the trident starts sparking with energy. But a flash of light occurs and I feel myself landing on the ground. I look up and I see the 3 girls.

"You, you!" I said with utter rage. I run outside and everyone is out.

"What are you?" Zac asks them. I give my brother a "really?" look. He can be so aware of some things and completely obtuse to others.

"We're mermaids." Nixie answers.

"Same as me and Blair."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you a mermaid…"

"Shut up Nixie." Lyla scowls. "Yes. What happened to you Zac, was by accident."

"We leveled about us. But you've been lying this whole time?!" Zac exclaimed. It didn't take a genius to know that he was furious. "You've known from the start. And all of that stuff about keeping me away from here, you'd knew that I'd come and you followed?"

"We had to keep you away from the trident."

"So I wouldn't get it?"

"You don't know what it can do."

"Blair…" Sirena reaches out to me, but I was so mad, that I slapped her across the check.

"I thought you 3 were better than this! I thought you were my friends! How could you deceive us like that?!"

"Blair. Blair please forgive us." Nixie pleads.

"Why should I?"

"Because Rita Santos, she's your mother. Your **true** mother!"

I stood there, silent as the stars tonight. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My principal is my mom? Wait, this means that she's a… no that's impossible.

"LIAR! You'd say anything to trick me again!"

"No! No we swear it! She's your mother, your name is Thalassa Santos!"

"Forget it." Zac finally said.

"Zac…"

"We trusted you. We trusted all of you."

Just as I am about to leave, Sirena grabs my arm, but I back away from her.

"DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME! You three keep away from me. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES EVER AGAIN!"

I run and swim home. I go to my bathroom, and in the middle of my bath, I cry. I cry so hard, even in bed I cried. For some reason tears never triggered my transforming.

6 a.m the next day…

"Blair?" I hear Zac's voice. I wake up groggy and I see him sitting on my bed in his pajamas. "Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"For what? You're not the one who…"

"No, I'm sorry that… they broke your heart like that."

"I now know it was all a lie. But they were the only people who made me feel like I wasn't a freak. And don't try to tell me I'm not."

"Ok. But Blair, that doesn't mean that you have to stay in fear. You think you're alone Blair, but you're not."

We embrace in a hug.

"We're going to get through this together, we're pals and we'll always be together. I promise Blair, no one is going to hurt you anymore."

Line break…

I swim to the cave where I had met Adreena in person. I have been there a few times, but for a look around. As I surface I hear the voices of those traitorous mermaids.

"What about Blair?" I hear Sirena.

"I still can't believe that little brat is your daughter!" I hear Nixie. "Um sorry to be so honest."

"Perhaps one day, she will understand the truth. But that is her decision." I hear Ms. Santos speak. I swim back to the jetty and dry myself. I couldn't believe it. Am I really Rita's daughter? Who's telling the truth? Who's lying? What's going on? What am I? **Who** am I?

Line break…

I'm in the tree house with my reformed buddies. I've told them what happened. You wouldn't believe how many "I told you so's" there were.

"Dude, I can't believe you trusted them!" Rosalina said.

"I can't believe that you didn't trust us enough to tell us who they were!" Stephanie said.

"I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

"We forgive you." Helen said.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Steph. "You never should have trusted them."

"But she did, and so did Zac."

"Problem is, I gave them more than my home address. I gave them **me**. My flaws, my weaknesses. Everything they would ever need to know."

"Next time they try to trick us we'll be ready 'cause nothing's gonna break us apart." Rosalina announces.

The girls leave to go home and I see Zac and Cam walking towards his garage. I follow them and I see my ex-friends.

"Well, well. Look what the net dragged in." Cam joked.

"Zac?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"Now would be a good time for you to leave."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"I'm on their team."

"We were trying to save your brother, we thought the trident would kill him!"

"It's true!"

"I don't believe you. You want the trident for yourselves."

"No way!"

"Because you want the power."

I finally speak up. "I saw how you grabbed it. Lie all you want but my brother's getting the trident, and nothing's going to stop me from helping him."

We walk inside. I tug Zac's arm.

"Zac. Prepare yourself, because as of this moment… we are at **war.**" 

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! So sorry for the late update! I've been a little preoccupied with final exams and all. Whew! This is may be one of my longest chapters ever! Now Blair knows the whole truth. But what will she do when her mother is in danger of exposure? Stay tuned to find out.**


	15. Battlelines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Italics are in the dream. And bold italics are on the computer, and the underlined words are when merfolk talk underwater. Just as a reminder. Enjoy this long chapter.**

_I wake up surrounded by darkness. Again. Then the scene changes to a plane flying. I feel scared because somehow, I knew that was not just any flight, that was the same flight that killed my father. It's where I almost died. Suddenly I hear a voice. Rachaielle's._

"_Blair, those girls are telling the truth. You'll see why. 14 years ago, your family was headed to Africa. A place where you would be kept from the water until you were ready to know. Only two of your family survived. My predecessor foretold that someone would make a choice. An eterothaleís. But she never could have foretold, whom. So the council ordered the eterothaleís population to be exterminated until you were born 500 years later."_

_I then see a bunch of mermaids, holding their hands in their fists. They all had bracelets, moon rings and fancy jewelry. I knew exactly who they were: The mermaid council. One of them says two words that change my family, forever: "Kill her."_

_A flash of blue light escapes each of the moon rings and tunnels through the engines. The scene changes to inside the plane. A younger Rita Santos is rocking her baby, along with her husband. I know who that baby is: Me. I try to touch my dad, but my hand just phases through his head. A loud jolt shakes the plane._

"_Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. We seem to have hit turbulence so fasten your seatbelts." _

_Everyone does so. But it won't save my dad. He gets up and looks in the pilot area and finds both the pilot and co-pilot unconscious and the autopilot not on. He flips it on but it does not work._

"_Harry what happened?" Rita asked. She had a worried look on her face with me as a baby in her arms. _

"_Rita, listen to me, get everyone off the plane. I'll try to keep it up." My dad announces. _

"_No. No Harry, you don't know how to fly a plane!"_

"_Rita go! I'm right behind you."_

_With that, he shuts the door, doing whatever it is he did. Rita opens up a compartment filled with parachutes. _

"_Grab one." She says to the other 15 passengers, as she tosses out the parachute bags. Then all of the passengers and the flight attendants with their own parachutes jumped off the plane into the sea screaming with panic. Rita attempts to open the cockpit but the door is shut tight._

"_Harry, open the door, we're going!"_

"_I can't open the door! It's sealed tight." With that, another wave of force hits the plane making it shake. _

"_Rita, take our daughter, and get out of here! Go!"_

"_No, I'm not leaving without you!" Rita tries to open the door with her powers but it's no use._

"_Rita, it's me or Thalassa, you chose."_

_Rita ponders for a minute. "I love you." She says. "I love you too." He replies. "Go!"_

_Rita then jumps off the plane with a parachute and me in her arms. But as she jumps off, the plane explodes, sending a shockwave that shakes me out of Rita's arms and baby me is sent flying on the ocean's surface. But I turn around only to see what I wish I never saw: The plane's cockpit with my dad still in there hurling into Africa._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. _

"_His name was Harry." Rachaielle said. "And he gave his life, to save 21." I turn my attention to baby me as I sink, pale as a ghost. "And so, as you lay dying, when you were so little, your aunt Adreena, found another way for you to live. A way for your mother to live. Protection, to ensure no one would be hunted again."_

_Adreena is using her moon ring's energy to draw energy from the ocean itself into baby me. Once the healing process is complete Adreena slips on her moon ring onto my finger._

"_The moon ring she gave you;" Rachaielles says right on cue. "To protect you from those who lived for your death."_

"_Come little one, let's find you a place to grow." Adreena whispers. With that note she swims off._

_End of dream._

I woke upright in my bed shaking. I had just witnessed my father's death. And my supposed one. And so, I jump out of bed, run to the jetty and I jump into the water. About 10 minutes later, I come across the shores of Mako Island. I come across rocks, and I cry on one of them. I'm pretty sureI cried for an hour.

"Hello." I perk my head upwards. That voice, I'd know that voice anywhere. I turn my head around and it's Sirena in her mermaid form. Great just great. My ex-friend to make my day worse.

"Sirena?"

"Hello Blair. Are you ok? I heard you cry."

"Oh me crying?" I sneer. "Why I'm crying is in a reef called, None of. That's short for 'None of your business.'" She looked hurt. I could see tears forming up in her eyes.

"So, how is it you land people say it? What's up?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Homework, watching my brother compete in the swim team, oh yeah! My brother **can't** compete in the swim team or any public water activity, because he's dealing with a double life that involves being a **fish.**"

"Blair, look… it wasn't completely our fault, but I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am! I want to be left alone Sirena. I can't even trust anyone anymore! But one thing's for certain. I'm **never** trusting you ever again! Because everything you've ever told me and my brother was a lie! I never want to see you again!"

I let some tears escape as I cry some more on my spot. I feel a hand come on my shoulder.

"Blair. Some things are just hard to understand."

"Look Sirena, I'm a little busy being traumatized because I had just witnessed my father's death, so do me a favor and GET LOST!" With that, she ducks her head underwater and swims. Ok, maybe I **was** a little mean then, but I needed some privacy, and she just **had** to interrupt my train of thought.

Line break…

I arrive the shores of the Gold Coast, and just in time I dry myself off unseen. Because I see Zac and Cam and I think that it's time to say a quick hello.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Blair, what's up?" Cam asked.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Santos said that my grades were falling down the drain. And that I need a good reason." Zac said dejectedly.

"You must have copped an earful." Cam theorizes.

"That's the weird thing. I didn't. I couldn't quite understand what she was on about. But it was like she was warning me I was getting a bad report, and I'd better have a good reason."

"Sounds like **that** was the reason."

"You two don't think that it's because the mermaids have told her about the both of you?"

"Maybe."

"But there's **no** way that she's their auntie."

"Maybe they lied to her too."  
"Maybe they didn't have to."

That's when it dawned upon us all.

"Maybe she's one too!" We all said in unison. "Only one way to find out." I announced. If this woman was a mermaid, and possibly my mother, I **had** to find out.

The next day…

Me and my buddies are in the storage room. Today is Rita's meeting with Zac and my adoptive parents. They were discussing his grades. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Yesterday, after school, Zac told me and Stephanie to bug Ms. Santos's office with hidden cameras and microphones. When I asked him why, he only told me that he was going to show this to Cam. He also told me to get a communication device, so I can help him. If he wants to talk with me, he has to text me. If he talks, then Rita's gonna know. And that would not be good.

Stephanie did something on her computer that allowed us to hear and listen all of the meeting.

"_**Thank you so much for coming in today, Dr. and Mrs. Blakely. You too Zac."**_Rita said on the computer.

"_**To be honest, we're really surprised that we're having this conversation."**_ Teresa said.

"_**Zac has always had excellent grades."**_ Rob said.

"_**That's right. But when academic performance falls below expectation, I'm obliged to intercede."**_

"_**We understand."**_

"_**But it's just not like him. To not do well. It just makes no sense."**_

"_**Well hopefully we can clear this up this morning. Would you like some tea?"**_

"_**Yes. Black with one for both of us."**_

I turn on the hearing device I have in my ear. "That's Anna." I speak to Zac. "She's really clumsy, especially around water."

"_**I'm sure Zac has a simple explanation and ummmm!"**_Rita stumbles away from spilling water. Score 1.

"_**And that there's… really nothing to worry about."**_

"_**So it can happen that good students' grades fall, we just need to get him back on track. Zac…"**_ Rita turns her attention to Zac. "Think of something quick! You don't have much time to plan ahead Zac." I speak in the device.

"_**I'm sure you've been wondering why all of this happened, and no doubt by now you've got a helpful explanation for us."**_

"_**Well I asked him what the problem was and he said that there wasn't one."**_

"_**I see. Well, distractions can happen. There's relationships, sport, friends…"**_

_**Her attention is focused on the moving water. I could tell that this was Zac's doing. **_

"_**Can I say something?" **_Zac asks.

"_**Uh, yes, go ahead."**_

"_**Sometimes misunderstandings happen right? I mean, it's possible that your interpretation of my results is wrong."**_

"Seriously Zac?"

"_**Uh I don't think so."**_

"_**You're either getting the results or you're not Zac."**_

"_**Oh I don't know, Dad. There are a lot of students at this school. Maybe my grades got confused with somebody else's. That can happen can it Ms. Santos? Maybe there was a computer glitch?"**_

Rita's attention is focused on the moving puddle of water. When it's about to come to the edge of her desk she quickly stands.

"_**Um, it's possible."**_ She says nervously.

"_**Then you can look into that?"**_ Zac says assuredly. _**"You can look into that? You can find out where the mistakes might have been made? And see that my marks haven't dropped at all."**_

"_**Yes, I guess it could have been an administrative error."**_

"_**Thank you. Then I guess we're done here."**_

"_**That's really all it was a mistake?"**_

"_**Ms. Santos said so, didn't she? I'd better get to class."**_

On that note, Stephanie closes her computer and pulls out a disc, containing the entire meeting. And I run to where Zac and Cam told me to meet them at the lockers.

"Hey guys." I call out.

"Did you get the tape?" Cam asks me.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Simple." Zac retorted. "We'll look it over, and then we'll think of a way to keep her under our thumb."

That struck me like lightning. What Zac just said, indicated that he was going to do what I wish he would never do: expose Rita Santos. If she's exposed, we're next.

"**What?** Are you crazy?!" I said.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Cam asks.

"The problem is that Zac told me to bug Santos' office and record anything strange." I turn my glare to Zac. "You never said anything about **exposing** her."

"Ohhh. Now I'm sorry that you've been reduced to a hired gun." Zac said sternly. "But I believe, we made a pact Blair. And as your brother, I expect you to honor it. After all you do understand family, don't you?" I narrow my eyes on him, giving him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. I then make a run to the girls bathroom. I look into the mirror.

"Oh. Oh no! How could I have been so blind?" I whispered to myself.

"You ok Blair?" Stephanie walked in.

"Stephanie, what have I done?" I needed to get to the 3 girls. And fast.

"Blair, are you ok?" She asked.

"Stephanie, all my life I was raised in a kind family. I know that they could never replace the family I never had. So when Nixie told me that the principal was my mother, I couldn't accept it. But now, I'm beginning to have doubts about Zac's honor."

"Doubts against your brother? Really?"

"Yes. Even now, I have inadvertently helped him formulate a plan for revenge against her disciples. He's trying to expose her. But, I can't let him do this. If Rita's exposed, we're next for experimentation."

"Even if it means going behind your brother's back?"

"Yes Steph. Even if it means **betraying** Zac."

"Blair, you've just made a pact with him. You can't just go behind his back. This is about those girls! They want to bring us down."

"So do the scientists who want to inject needles in me and all of the existing merfolk out there. This may be our only chance to save all merkind out there in the world from a close shave. Do you really want to pass that up?"

Stephanie pondered for a minute. "Ok girl, your call. But why do you need me?"

"Because you're good at making plans. And to start it, we need those 3 girls."

"Are you kidding me Blair? After what they did to you? What makes you so sure they won't trick you again?"

"There's an old saying Stephanie, 'The enemy of my enemy is totally my friend.'"

"That's not exactly how it goes. Ok, I'll help you. I don't think this is going to work. But I trust you."

"Good, now we just need to find where the 3 girls are."

"I'd say the first place to start is the Ocean café, since they go there every day."

At the café…

We arrive there just in time to see the trio leave the café. It's now or never.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Stephanie whispers in my ear.

"If I didn't know what I was doing, I wouldn't be doing this would I?"

I walk up the trio. I clear my throat. They look at me with hate in their eyes.

"Girls, I didn't come to fight. I came to talk."

"Really? Why should we listen to you?" Nixie said.

"Look, I want help you help Rita."

"Really?" Sirena asked with hope.

"No of course not." Lyla retorts. "We're enemies, you want wreak vengeance on us, you're loyal to Zac, and do I need to go on?"

"Look, if Zac exposes Rita, we're dunzo too. That makes our little fight seem pretty pointless doesn't it?"

"I doubt Zac would agree." Sirena said.

"Zac is stubborn and short sighted. He drives me crazy. His stupid plan for revenge is going to take us all down. He may not be able to see that but I know you do. What do you say? Work together for now?"

They remain silent for a minute.

"Why is **she **here?" Lyla points out Stephanie.

"She's trusted, because she's one of my best friends and she has a plan."

"We have our eye on you land girl." Stephanie scowls.

"Blair, you're really willing to go behind Zac's back?"

"Look, his revenge scheme **has** to be stopped. If he's not going to realize what the consequences of his actions will be, I'll make him see it. **With **your help, **or without it.**"

There was a deadpanned silence. I wonder if the truce won't cause too much trouble.

"Alright here's the deal, your friend here fills us on her plan, and we'll team up. But no funny business." said Lyla. We shake hands.

"Alright, let's get to work." announced Stephanie. "Sirena go near the tree house, Nixie comes with me, and Blair goes with Lyla. We'll tell you when to use your powers. What we're doing is simple, Blair does the work, you guys get the credit"

At Zac's house…

Zac's in the backyard, doing his homework, completely oblivious to us. Lyla and I are near the door to Zac's garage, Nixie and Stephanie are behind the fence, and Sirena is near the tree house. Stephanie gives me thumbs up, it's Lyla's turn. She stretches her hand and uses it to make Zac's hand with the pen, scratch the paper, and then I use it to scribble all over his homework.

"Did you have to mess up his assignment?" Lyla whispers into my ear.

"No." I whisper back. "But it is hilarious."

I give the thumbs up to Nixie. She makes Zac "drop" his notebook. I hide behind a bush. I can't wait for more stuff to happen. This was actually starting to get fun. I rise up from the bush after a minute, and head toward Zac's garage. I turned around and I see Zac and Evie running off.

"Ok Nixie, get ready." Stephanie said. "Blair will create dark clouds to cover up the entire sky, then on my signal you will create the actual rainstorm. Lyla, turn invisible and place your hand on Blair's shoulder." Lyla does said thing

"How do you know such things, for a land person?" Sirena asks.

"Because, if Blair can do it, so can you guys. Blair go, wherever you are."

I stretch out my hand, and a blanket of dark clouds, looking like a hurricane was coming, covers the entire sky.

"Zac's in position." Stephanie announces. "Nixie, go." Lyla turns visible but I'm too quick to turn visible, so I hide behind a bush. I then turn visible and I spend about 2 minutes catching my breath. I can hold my invisibility for a short period of time. It's about the same time people can hold their breath: 30 seconds. I then see the trio walking out of Zac's room. I walked up to them.

"The truce is over." Lyla says her voice lined with determination.

"Let's finish this." Stephanie said.

"Forget it. Next time." I chuckled a little.

"What?" Sirena's face turned into a mask of confusion.

"Swim away fishies, before I change my mind. But don't think that this is going to last. Tomorrow, it's game on!"

"And we'll be ready to play." The 3 girls walk off.

Sirena's POV

I'm actually impressed. That Blair girl has one brave spirit. I'm so proud of her. She looks so much like her mother except for the eyes. They're her father's eyes. She has her mother's looks, almost. And from what we heard of Harry, she has his spirit.

"Maybe there's hope for her. She could join our side." I said.

"I still don't trust her." Nixie said.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Lyla shouts. "She helped save us, Rita, the pod, Aquata, herself, and Zac!"

"That's my point Lyla. Zac **raised **her. Face it, she may be Rita's daughter but she's still an illegal puer."

I gasped. I can't believe Nixie would say such a mean name. Illegal puer is such a foul name for an eterothaleís!

"Nixie! She's not an illegal child!"

"Yes, she is. She's the offspring of a human and a mermaid. She was born a broken law!"

"You have to have faith Nixie."I said. "She's been and going through a lot of stress. She's being challenged on everything she knows. Trust me, the truth will set light on her future. Just give her the time she needs to take this in. She'll come round."

"Personally, I hope she doesn't. I don't trust her. Not for one second."

I just hope that the prejudice against eterothaleís will end someday…

**Back to Blair, the next day…**

I'm confused. About everything. Even my own name. Who am I? Blair or Thalassa? I had to know if I was really Rita's daughter. And I know one person I could rely on who knows more about me and my past than anyone. After school today, I plan on seeing her. You're probably asking how am I going to find her? Well, since I can speak dolphin, I can locate Delphin. If I find Delphin, I find Adreena. But now, I'm heading toward the office where I'm supposed to meet Rita. I arrive there, and I hope I'm not in trouble. I sit in the black chair in front of her desk.

"Blair, why did you help me?" she asked. This was a big shocker. Why **did** I help her from being in danger? I don't know. Was it because that I had accepted the truth deep inside? Was it because I'm really fed up with Zac? Or maybe was it because I was simply trying to save myself?

"I… I… I'm not sure. Maybe because you're so pathetic." I laced every word in that sentence with venom. Ok, that was rude.

"You have, your father's spirit. So brave and yet so scared." That was it. I had snapped.

"NEVER SPEAK OF MY FATHER EVER AGAIN!" I blinked tears. "Your council **murdered** my father. Your disciples **ruined **my brother's life." I run out of the office. It's a good thing tears didn't pop my tail.

I return to my locker to get my stuff to find a note taped on there. It's from Rita. I open it and it says in neat cursive: "You are who you chose to be. Not what others make you."

Line break…

The school day had ended. I ran to the jetty and dived into the water, and swim to the reef.

**Hello! Any dolphin nearby?** I yell mentally.

**Mermaid! **I hear a dolphin next to me.

**Do you know Delphin?**

**Yes, why?  
Do you know where he is right now?**

**Yes, why?**

**I need to see him.**

**Follow me.**

I do so and I see a bunch of dolphins all together. One of them comes to me. I recognized him as Delphin.

Hello. What can I do for you?

I need to see Adreena, do you know where she lives?

I do but I can't take you there.

Why not?

It's an ancient law, you can't trespass on a pod's territory unauthorized and without permission.

I don't care, I need to see her now.

Fine.

We swim for miles fast. We then arrived at this village of underwater caves, which I assumed were houses. And there was the pod and other mermaids I didn't recognize. We hid behind a bush of seaweed to avoid being spotted by some mermaids passing by.

We then come across a cave with seaweed wrapping the entrance. This must be like a door. Adreena comes out and sees me.

Great Neptune's fin! Quick, get in before you're spotted!"

I enter and I see a surface? I rise to it and I'm in a pool of some sort. There was a large opening above.

"Hey." I say to her.

"It's great to see you." She replied. "What can I do for you?" I look at her in the eyes. It's time to know.

"Adreena, tell me the truth. Rita Santos is your sister isn't she?"

The cave was filled with silence. Her eyes filled with tears.

She swims toward me, looks me in the eye, and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes." She finally says. "The fact that Rita Santos is my sister, is just as true as the fact that she is your true birth mother."

And then the world exploded. Well, my mind did anyway.

"**What?**" It all clicked in my head. The principal is my mother? I can't believe it! They weren't lying. All of these years she was right under my nose, and I never noticed. I black out

I wake up on the jetty. I'm all dry, thank goodness. I remembered the conversation with my aunt as clear was the sea. Now I understand. "A single choice." The prophecy states. This is the choice I have to make. It's the reason loyalty is my enemy. I have to chose sides. I even had to chose my name. Blair or Thalassa? The worst part, I have to betray someone. Who? Would I betray the mother I never met? Or would I betray the boy who I called brother? A person who raised me and gave me love and a life? Who is it going to be? Rita or Zac.

**That's it for now folks! Be sure to review! So sorry for the late update! Whew! This is may be the longest chapter ever! Now Blair knows the whole truth. But who will she chose? Stay tuned to find out. Oh and as a little contest, post your guess on your review, as to who will she betray. There can only be one answer on your review. Rita or Zac? Who will it be?**


End file.
